Tempus Fugit, Carpe Diem
by xNicoFivelo
Summary: Los Titanes acaban de volver de Tokio, Todos Sabíamos como iba a continuar la historia para todos ellos, En especial para la pareja de jóvenes compañeros, pero una serie de acontecimientos impidió que las cosas fuesen como debían empezar a ser y todo se transformó en trágicos finales, Traiciones, Peleas, Mentiras y sufrimiento... Logrará esta odisea convertirse en un Final Feliz?
1. Recuerdos

**Bien... Veamos, por donde empiezo... Jajosd Mi nombre es Nicole :3 Eeeh... Soy de Chile... Y les resumiré... Este Fan Fic lo tengo hace Muchos años... MUCHOS... y de hecho... lo tengo publicado en un foro... pero resulta que últimamente he andado muy inspirada y le agregué escenas... cambié Diálogos... En fin... EDITÉ MUCHO! jasodkajd Espero les guste y todo esto pueda verlo en sus Reviews 3 Un abrazo a todas y todos... y ojala les Guste... Critique, Ame, Odie... Es su Decisión... Todo comentario será bienvenido 3**

_Los personajes de este Relato no me pertenecen, Todos y cada uno de los que aparecen pertenecen a DC comics_

_Mientras que los Personajes principales (Teen Titans) Son propiedad de Glen Murakami_

* * *

**Recuerdos**

**_Starfire._**

_Ojalá podamos volver de nuevo algún día, Este viaje nos ha servido bastante para continuar conociéndonos. Nunca creí que a Raven le parecería agradable la idea de ser rostro comercial de algo, Menos de una Goma de mascar. Chico Bestia volvió a la torre con un millón de Números telefónicos, Y ahora que lo medito detenidamente… Tal vez si son las orejas. El más contento fue sin duda Cyborg… Toda esa comida gratis debe haber sido un placentero festín para mi querido amigo metálico. Y bueno… Yo, yo creo que por fin pude expresar mis sentimientos, Tal vez no fui explícita pero si algo he aprendido acá es que una acción vale más que mil palabras. Robin, ha sido sin duda lo más atento que hay, ha tenido que soportar las burlas de Cyborg, las cuales recién ahora vengo a comprender… El término "Amiguita" ya me quedó bastante claro y… recordando… Esa vez me enojé por algo verdaderamente erróneo. Me ayudó a subirme a la nave… a bajarme de ella… llevó mis cosas… De verdad lo está intentando… Mi intención no es alejarlo de su vida de Héroe… Sé lo que es…. Sé cuánto le apasiona lo que hace… pero el hecho de que esté intentando ir más allá… y conmigo, Me alegra enormemente y desde entonces me he dedicado a abrazarme a mí misma de tan alegre que estoy… Al día siguiente… Algo pasó… Robin no me habla… No me saludó… ¿Hice algo mal? Le pregunto… y solo se aleja diciéndome "Nada" ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué está actuando así? ¿Le hice algo malo? ¿Slade habrá vuelto?... al otro día… ninguna palabra… me estoy asustando… las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y pensamientos horribles atormentan mi cabeza… me acerco a él pidiendo respuestas… "¿Podrías dejar de hacerme preguntas tan difíciles? Yo no… simplemente no… No puedo responderte eso" Esa respuesta flota en mi cabeza desde entonces… son eso de las 2 de la tarde y no salgo a comer… Chico bestia va a mi habitación a dejarme comida… Ver el plato me da nauseas… Le cuento lo que sucedió porque notó que no estoy bien… La verdad es casi imposible no notarlo…_

_- Sal de la torre… Distráete… Camina por la playa… Por el centro comercial… Hazlo… Te acompañaría pero… en momentos así hay que estar solo._

_- Gracias amigo Bestia… te haré caso. – Salí de la torre… Bestia tiene razón, caminar despeja la mente… Veo muchas cosas que me recuerdan a momentos… pero las borro de inmediato… Está oscureciendo… podría decir que son casi las 8 de la tarde… _

_- ¿La princesita salió de casa sin permiso del pelos parados? – Esa voz…_

_- Aléjate de mí – Digo prendiendo mis Starbolts y apuntando hacia él._

_- Tranquila Muñeca, no te haré daño… Toda la tarde te he visto merodear sola… ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es? Necesitas a alguien que te acompañe…_

_- ¡Ten por seguro que no serás esa persona!_

_- Te he acompañado toda la tarde sin que te des cuenta preciosa. – Tiene razón… pero no apago mis Starbolts – Calma… No pienso preguntarte nada, la verdad tampoco creo que me interese saber los detalles…. Solo pensaba caminar a tu lado en silencio…_

_- No puedo… Tú y yo no podemos relacionarnos. Somos Diferentes… Pensamos diferente._

_- Eso no ha impedido que estemos hablando ahora. Tranquila… No pienso tenderte una trampa… Ni hacerte daño… Hagamos un trato… _

_- No hago tratos con criminales…_

_- Este es uno diferente… Qué te parece si caminamos por el muelle… Tu por un lado… yo por el otro… Si tienes ganas de hablar… Nos sentamos en la orilla y te oiré… pero si te sientes incomoda… te acompaño hasta enfrente de la torre para que vueles por sobre la playa a casa y no te molesto más…_

_- ¿Porque estas siendo amable conmigo? – dije bajando mis manos y apagando mis Starbolts Inconscientemente también agaché mi cabeza…_

_- Porque en tu cara se nota que no están siéndolo contigo…_

_- No entiendo tu compasión… Eres un Villano… - Por alguna extraña razón… me inspiró confianza… y tiene razón… justo en este momento la primera persona que fue amable conmigo… dejo de serlo… tengo miedo… ¿y si alguien me ve con él? ¿Y si creen algo equivocado?_

_- Como ya lo dije antes… Que no me guste el papel de chico bueno… No significa que no sepa cómo hacerlo… _

_Podía no haberlo hecho… Pero Confié en él… _

**_Raven_**

_Cuando llegamos a la torre, me di cuenta de que teníamos muchas video llamadas sin contestar, Cyborg también se dio cuenta pero lo extraño de todo es que al decirle a Robin, se puso como loco ¿Qué tan terrible es una video llamada? Cyborg lo único que pudo descubrir es que el código de ciudad era de Gótica. Sabíamos que era privado pero no era necesario armar un escándalo porque te llama tu padre. Ni yo armo tal escándalo. Es de noche…llegamos hace solo una semana y el cambio de horario aun me repercute… Me dirijo al baño y escucho unas voces… Sin duda es Robin… pero la otra es de una mujer… Y no es Starfire porque reconocería su voz donde fuera. No quiero espiarlo. Pero si fuera tan privado ¿usaría su comunicador no? O la computadora de su habitación… pero no la sala. Me acerco unos centímetros a la puerta, no logro escuchar bien._

_- ¡No me puedes pedir que lo haga! – ¿Qué haga qué? ¡Qué rayos! Pero no puedo escuchar que le responde la mujer desconocida… me siento culpable, quiero seguir oyendo pero sé que no debo, Maldito Chico Bestia, su curiosidad es contagiosa. Mejor me voy a dormir… No quiero enterarme de algo que después me dé jaquecas. Al día siguiente las cosas son extrañas… Los tortolos no se hablan… a los dos días siguen sin hablarse… Starfire desapareció de la torre por el día completo… y puedo jurar que la vi salir llorando… Quiero seguirla… pero bestia me detiene…_

_- Déjala desahogarse… solo tiene que estar sola por un momento, lejos del imbécil de Robin… Llegará pronto, te lo aseguro…_

_- ¿Si le pasa algo? – Me preocupa… no subestimo a Starfire… sé lo fuerte que es pero… uno nunca sabe… solo es precaución…Bestia me acaricia el hombro en señal de consuelo… Su cara me dice que sabe que no le pasará nada. Star se fue a eso de las 3 de la tarde… Son las 11 y aun no llega… Qué rayos… No quiero preocuparme mucho… tuve que comenzar a meditar para controlarlo… de verdad me preocupo pero trato de que no se note… _

_- Y Starfire? – Preguntó Robin entrando a la sala… Sus ojeras son espantosas… se nota que no ha dormido desde hace días… y siento en su voz que está preocupado._

_- ¡¿Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA?! – le gritó Chico Bestia mientras hacía Zapping, Ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo para decírselo._

_- Chicos, No peleen… Debe estar por llegar – Dijo Cy calmando la situación._

_- Se fue toda la tarde… Puede haberle sucedido algo – Dijo Robin sin tomar en cuenta el comentario._

_- Sigo insistiendo… ¿A ti que te importa? Por tu culpa se fue… Deberías estar contento… No que querías que "Dejara de hacerte preguntas que no le puedes responder" – Le dijo Chico Bestia acercándose a Robin amenazadoramente… él sabe cuál fue la discusión… ¿porqué no me lo dijo? Star debe habérselo contado… _

_- Tú no tienes idea de lo que pasó.- Dijo Robin mirándolo enojado… está perdiendo la paciencia notablemente_

_- Créeme… Sea lo que sea no es razón para que Starfire haya salido llorando de la torre… Aléjate de ella… No sigas Jugando con ella… porque el día que vuelva a verla sufrir así… Me voy de los titanes… y estoy seguro de que Star tampoco se quedará… Veremos quién si desea formar equipo contigo. – Chico Bestia está muy enojado y lo sé porque está enroscando sus puños… Me apresuro para separarlos._

_- Deténganse… Que discutan no hará que Starfire aparezca – Les dije empujándolos a ambos desde el pecho…_

_- ¿Qué está sucediendo amigos? – Pregunto Starfire entrando a la Sala… Está Sana… Salva… ¿Y Sonriendo? Robin tiene notables ganas de hablar con ella… lo sé porque aun puedo sentirlo… Algo aquí no anda bien…_

**_Cyborg_**

_Esa lucha con Red X me dejó exhausto… Robin, como siempre… Estaba furioso y no dejaba de lanzarse contra el… Starfire estaba pegada en la pared con una de esas X rojas y no sé por qué razón no intenta zafarse, se quedó allí expectante… Red X tampoco intentó nada en su contra… Como Si la hubiese dejado ahí para no tener que pelear con ella… Raven y Bestita pusieron en práctica su nuevo ataque, pero fallaron en el intento y lo único que quedó fue que ambos quedaron extremadamente mojados… El sobre ella… se sonrojaron y verlos así me dijo algo. Como que no podía evitar notar que en vez de gritarle a bestia por caer sobre ella… Solo se sonrojó y se ayudaron mutuamente para pararse. Tierno. Desde hace días que esos dos se traen algo… de primera ¿Desde cuándo preparan un Ataque juntos?… Y uno tan grandioso… estoy seguro de que estos dos también terminarán juntos… Han pasado dos semanas y media de que volvimos de Tokio, todo está normal, lo cual es raro porque no debería ser así… Robin y Starfire ya deberían haberse puesto de novios… y en vez de eso, El ni siquiera le habla ¡Que rayos pasó aquí! Trato y trato de atar cabos y encontrarle algún sentido, alguna lógica a lo que sucede pero no puedo, no encuentro nada. Starfire está notablemente triste… Sus Starbolts tienen muy baja intensidad y la verdad es que… creo que tiene starbolts solo porque en las mañanas sube a la azotea para recibir los rayos del sol directamente… Sus Rayos oculares no sirven… Solo puede Volar, Pobre chica… últimamente nos hemos unido mucho más porque siento que tengo que verla sonreír… Y verla tan indefensa por culpa de sus emociones me despierta un instinto protector._

_- Iré a la torre este… Me acompañas? – Le dije a Starfire mientras le entregaba su desayuno… Estaba sentada en mi puesto… Digo Su puesto… Ya que no se sienta junto a Robin._

_- Claro amigo… ¿a qué hora nos vamos? – Preguntó Starfire emocionada, Lo noté porque comenzó a aplaudir de felicidad…_

_- Luego del desayuno. ¿Alguien quiere unirse?_

_- Iría pero… eeh… yo… Estoy… eeh… Ordenando mi habitación… - Me huele a mentira pero no necesito saber detalles de lo que en realidad piensa hacer_

_- La librería cierra a las 5.30… No creo que lleguen para esa hora y de verdad necesito ir… Para otra ocasión tal vez… - Raven… siempre leyendo…_

_- ¿Y tú? Con ese rostro… creo que no – Robin últimamente no ha dormido… o no ha dormido bien, se ve demacrado… con unas bolsas en los ojos terribles… ni siquiera el antifaz logra cubrírselas. Pobre chico… pero lo entiendo… Starfire es bellísima… Terminar con ella antes de si quiera iniciar no dejaría bien a nadie…_

_- No puedo… estoy en algo importante… Lo siento. – Y se fue de la sala… ya es costumbre en este chico… Nos fuimos en el Auto T… Starfire es una gran Copiloto… Siempre encuentra algo sobre que hablar… o a veces sus preguntas acerca de lo que desconoce… Te distraen y mantienen despierto… Ya veo porque Robin usaba su tan valioso tiempo enseñándole… Es contagiosa la alegría de Star… Es refrescante de ver lo impresionable que puede llegar a ser._

**_Chico Bestia_**

_Bestia, estas mucho más alto… ¿Quién es ese muchacho apuesto en el espejo? Eres tu… eres tú! Son casi las once de la noche y quería ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad… últimamente he tenido muchas cosas que pensar. Todo este tema con Raven ya me está pasando la cuenta… y es que no se si pueda seguir ocultando la relación… De primera quise concordar con ella en que era mejor así… No tenía ganas de soportar burlas ni nada por él estilo… pero creo que ya lo que quiero y necesito es que esto salga a la luz, no quiero seguir ocultándome… Por un momento me quedo en silencio para escuchar un ruido… ¡Rayos! Starfire… corro a su habitación como ya se me ha hecho costumbre, empujo la puerta porque sé que en circunstancias así, no tiene fuerza suficiente para poder abrirla ella misma. La veo allí acurrucada en posición fetal tirada en el suelo. Star…_

_- Ven aquí – Le digo acercándome a ella y abrazándola fuerte… se cuanto le gustan los abrazos, ella solo apoya su cabeza en mi pecho mientras que sus brazos caen sueltos, no tiene la fuerza para poder rodearme con sus brazos también… ¡Maldito Robin! ¿Quién puede ser tan cruel? Yo por lo menos corto con las chicas en su cara, Les hablo y les doy razones para zafarme… a veces son razones falsas pero por lo menos doy la cara… Pero este maldito… ¿No dirigirle la palabra de un minuto a otro? ¿Cuál es su jodido problema? _

_- Estoy bien amigo – Dice ella… sabe que no me convence por lo que intenta sonreírme pero no le sale._

_- ¿Quieres ir conmigo a dar una vuelta en la ciudad? _

_- Quiero quedarme aquí… _

_- Vamos, Nos cambiamos de ropa y dejamos nuestros comunicadores aquí para que nadie nos moleste._

_- Que no hayamos peleado con ningún villano en el último mes no significa que podamos ser tan irresponsables Bestia… Llevemos por lo menos el mío._

_- Estas sonando como el idiota…- Le dije, puso una mirada de indignación, tiro su comunicador sobre el velador junto a la cama y me sonrió, Chica mala…Y Así nos arreglamos y salimos de la torre… Robin nos mira mientras salimos… Le pido a Raven que nos acompañe pero esta notablemente cansada por lo que decidí no insistir. Cyborg estaba en la torre este… Abeja lo tiene agarrado de los circuitos._

**_Robin_**

_- Como puedes ser tan irresponsable de no llevar tu comunicador! – Chico bestia a veces supera mi paciencia… últimamente ha estado siendo totalmente indiferente a cualquier cosa que yo le digo… Reprocha cualquier cosa que yo ordene… y cuando me mira… siento su inexplicable odio… ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Cree acaso que es el único pasando por momentos difíciles? Yo también estoy pasando por el peor momento de mi vida… no por eso me comporto como un completo idiota irreverente. Ahora ella está desaparecida y ni siquiera puedo rastrearla porque el muy inteligente la hizo cambiarse de atuendo. _

_- Creí que no lo necesitaríamos… Nunca pensé que Star se me perdería… Estuvo junto a mi todo el tiempo, era imposible!_

_- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? – le preguntó Raven._

_- Íbamos caminando por el barrio bohemio, acabábamos de salir de un bar… Olvidé mi chaqueta dentro así que entré a buscarla y Star me espero afuera… Salí al minuto después y ya no estaba._

_- Grandioso chico bestia, Maravilloso! El barrio bohemio! ¿a qué hora fue esto? – ¿Qué acaso no sabe lo peligroso que es ese barrio?_

_- Eran las 12.30_

_- Chico Bestia ¡Son las 4 de la mañana! ¡Lleva perdida horas! – Grité furioso_

_- La busqué solo por los alrededores… no quería preocuparlos porque tal vez no era nada grave, busqué por todos lados y cuando noté que necesitaría ayuda me vine volando enseguida… No me eches la culpa a mi… fue un accidente… por lo menos acepto mi culpa y que fue un accidente… lo que tú le hiciste fue mucho peor, no te hagas el preocupado ahora!_

_- Bien titanes, Hay que ir a buscarla – lo miré enojado y traté de controlar mis ganas de responderle, pero no podía hacerlo porque quedaría todo registrado. Por favor que esté bien… No podría seguir viviendo si supiera que algo grave le sucedió… De repente se abren las puertas._

_- Hola – Dijo con voz tímida… Por dios como me encanta cuando se siente apenada pero no puedo dejar de estar furioso… Sé que no podre controlarme y le gritaré preguntándole donde rayos se había metido… para evitar eso me fui a mi habitación… no quiero que quede registrado que estaba así de preocupado… Ojala las cosas fuesen diferentes, podría estar con ella, Podría salir con ella en vez de que saliera con el irresponsable de chico bestia, Yo la protegería… Noté como las miradas de los titanes pesaban sobre mi espalda cuando me fui a mi habitación sin decir ninguna palabra… pero que mas podía hacer…_


	2. Recuerdos (Parte 2)

**Bueno... Como soy buenita :3 y recibí comentarios casi de manera inmediata :D Lo continuaré enseguida, gracias a todas por sus comentarios y espero seguirlas leyendo porque me pone contenta leer todos sus reviews... únanse a leerlo y opinen.  
Creo que ayer olvidé mencionar que soy nueva y este es mi primer relato en Fan Fiction :O así que sean buenas personas y apoyen mis ganas de poner a su disposición mi gran imaginación... Abrazos a todos y Espero continuar leyéndolos...**

_Como ya saben lo obvio... Y lo expliqué en las memorias anteriores... Teen titans y todos lo personajes que aparecerán en el relato no me pertenecen, Son todos y cada uno de ellos de DC COMICS y la serie, de Glen Murakami._

* * *

**Recuerdos (Parte 2)**

**_Chico Bestia_**

_Días aburridos… ¿Qué les pasa a los villanos?... ¿que acaso ahora que somos más famosos ya no quieren atacar la ciudad? La verdad no sé si eso es bueno o malo… Estoy en la sala viendo televisión… son cerca de las 12 de la noche… Cy se fue a dormir temprano porque acaba de volver con Starfire de la torre este… Raven se acostó temprano porque tenía una jaqueca horrible… pero ya fui a dejarle un vaso de agua y aspirinas… y Robin… bueno el no me interesa donde esté… solo sé que está en la torre… Ese día que Star se perdió morí casi mil muertes… me sentí tan culpable… y cuando interrogamos a Star no quiso decir nada… Se quedó en silencio… y dejó la sala enseguida para irse a su habitación… ¿Qué demonios habrá sucedido? Tengo miedo de que le hayan hecho algo terrible… y es que ella es demasiado inocente como para que algún pervertido la ataque… Su silencio me horrorizó… ¿Por qué oigo pasos en el pasillo? ¿y voces?... apagué el televisor y me convertí en una araña, Por fin algo interesante… _

_- Voy enseguida… todos están durmiendo… ¿Pero es muy tarde no crees?_

_- Si lo sé pero es que… tenía algo que hacer antes, de verdad perdóname pero… ¿No te importa que esté con el traje cierto?_

_- ¿No existe la posibilidad de que te cambies? No me molesta pero es que… No quiero que me vean… sabes que correríamos peligro… Además ya me hicieron muchas preguntas cuando mentí acerca de lo que le pasó a mi comunicador… _

_- Que les dijiste?_

_- Que se me cayó en la playa cuando iba volando y que intenté recuperarlo pero no pude… era la única manera que tenía de que me dieran otro… si no hubieses tenido que devolverme el mío. – Ese tipo extraño y desconocido tiene el comunicador de Star? Quien rayos es?! _

_- ¡Rayos! No tengo ropa cerca, no alcanzo a ir a buscar algo a casa… Te estoy esperando acá bajo el muelle donde quedamos de juntarnos… ¿no podríamos fingir otra vez?_

_- ¿Volver a hacer de damisela en apuros? – ¿Qué demonios se trae Star? Maldición la curiosidad me está matando – Pero… tendrías que… No es buena idea… Deja ir a mi habitación a ver si en el camino se me ocurre algo… - Comencé a caminar por las paredes junto a ella… está nerviosa… ¿Qué estas ocultando Star? Antes de entrar a su habitación escucho que el tipo en el comunicador le dice "No es necesario que pienses"… La puerta de Star se cerró y la luz roja cubrió la Torre… Comenzó a sonar la Alarma… Starfire Gritó, Robin y Cyborg ya estaban levantados abriendo la puerta de Starfire… Lo único que vieron fue el cabello de ella moviéndose con el viento mientras que una cuerda roja la mantenía amarrada por la cintura alzándola por los aires… De repente desapareció… Conozco ese tipo de tele transportación… Lo he visto antes…_

**_Raven_**

_- Sé dónde está Starfire… - Me dijo Chico Bestia en susurros mientras me agarraba de los hombros y me alejaba de los demás a la cocina, estábamos todos en la sala_

_- ¿Por qué no le dices a los chicos?_

_- Porque parece que es un secreto… no sabía cómo salir así que inventó todo esto con no sé quien para poder escapar de la torre_

_- ¿En que está metida esta chica?_

_- No lo sé y estoy muy preocupado… pero dile a Robin que nos separemos en parejas… lo mandamos a él y a Cy lejos… y tu y yo vamos al lugar en el que se iba a ver con el extraño._

_- ¿Se te ocurrió a ti solo?_

_- Tengo mis momentos – dijo en tono pedante - está en el muelle._

_- Odio que Starfire ahora se cambie de atuendo tan seguido… ¿Cómo rayos se supone que la ubiquemos? – Decía Robin mientras Golpeaba la mesa de la cocina acercándose a nosotros… sin duda lo dijo cerca de Bestia para que supiera que es culpa de él… _

_- Separémonos – Ofrecí para contribuir al plan y que estos dos dejaran de mirarse con odio lo cual ya se había hecho habitual entre ellos – Busquemos en toda las guaridas que conocemos… tu y Cyborg busquen en el norte y este de la ciudad… Chico bestia y yo iremos por el sur oeste…_

_- Bien… Con mi sensor puedo ubicar la energía radioactiva de los poderes de Star – Dijo cy… - Bestita por su parte hará de sabueso. – Quiso que sonara como burla… no lo logró, Robin está demasiado serio como para soportar cualquier comentario… Al salir Robin fue en su moto y Cy en el auto T… Bestia y yo íbamos volando, al llegar al muelle comenzamos a caminar, Starfire y el extraño estaban solo sentados en una de las rocas… ¡SOLO ERA UNA CITA! ¿Tanto alboroto por una simple cita?_

_- ¿Se supone que es una cita? – le pregunté a bestia incrédula_

_- ¡No! Fíjate bien… - Se lanzó contra el extraño para golpearlo… ¡Qué demonios! _

_- ¡NO CHICO BESTIA! ¡DETENTE!... – Gritó Starfire poniéndose delante del tipo protegiéndolo del ataque de Chico Bestia… Comencé a inspeccionar minuciosamente al tipo… No puede ser…_

_- ¡Starfire! ¿Qué significa esto? – Le dije incrédula… Es imposible lo que ven mis ojos… Star… protegiéndolo… ¿A ÉL?_

_- El… Es mi amigo…._

_- ¡Star el es un Criminal! – Gritó Chico bestia _

_- No le hagan daño por favor – Decía Star haciendo pucheros y rogando con sus manos unidas en súplica… - No es malo…_

_- Cálmate verde… No le haré daño a Star… Por lo menos yo la protejo de los pervertidos cuando la dejas sola para ir a buscar tu estúpida chaqueta en el bar. – Con él se fue cuando desapareció por horas… Todo está teniendo sentido ahora… porque la dejaba pegada en la pared para no pelear con ella… todo está calzando perfectamente ahora…._

_- Pero Nosotros y, y, y ella… pero tú… pero, pero, pero… - Chico Bestia está teniendo un serio problema con asimilarlo… Pero la verdad es que, me calmé un poco… No le hará daño, pude sentirlo y eso es lo que importa._

_- Star… no quiero interrumpirte pero… Robin y Cyborg están por el otro lado de la ciudad buscándote… No creo que quieras que te encuentren… porque no mejor vuelves a casa y se juntan otro día… - Traté de ser razonable… ella de verdad lo cree su amigo… _

_- Guardarán el secreto? – Dijo Starfire con un brillo especial en los ojos que no le veía desde Tokio… esto va enserio… _

_- Si Star… me aterra pero… soy tu amigo, claro que te guardaría el secreto. – Chico Bestia ya está más calmado_

_- Gracias… sé que… eeh… iniciamos con el pie izquierdo y no pienso disculparme porque fue apropósito… Pero en esto no hay doble estándar… No se me da fácil… pero puedo ser sincero…_

_- Sé que si… Si hubiera doble estándar… Tendrías la máscara puesta – Se acaba de dar cuenta de que está expuesto y se la puso enseguida -… ahora… lo mejor sería darle un espectáculo a Robin no creen?_

_- Que espectáculo? – preguntó Star inocentemente…_

_- Creímos que te habían secuestrado… No podemos encontrarte sola… ¿Te animas a actuar una pelea? – le dije dirigiéndome a él…_

_- Puedo Golpear al pelos parados? – Se ve notablemente emocionado._

_- Créeme… Me haría feliz ver eso – Dijo Chico Bestia… Me sentí como si estuviera confabulando en contra del bien pero… Este bando tampoco es el malo. Dimos coordenadas… Y Comenzó la pelea._

**_Starfire_**

_Dos meses y ninguna palabra… Ni un ¡Buenos Días!... ¿tengo algo malo? ¿es porque no soy de este planeta y se acaba de dar cuenta? ¿es porque soy demasiado ingenua? ¿Hay alguna razón?... Chico Bestia y Cyborg han sido tan amables y considerados conmigo, Me impresiona lo pacientes que han sido y las estupideces que hacen para hacerme reír… Ahora, Me siento mucho más terrícola que antes… Bestia me ha ayudado mucho con mi sociabilización así que puedo decir que puedo comunicarme mejor… Cyborg me enseñó a jugar videojuegos y no soy mala haciéndolo… Raven por su parte, me confió su secreto mejor guardado… pero cuando lo supe no me impresioné… sabía que algún día mis amigos serían capaces de revelar su relación… pero me agrada ser la primera persona a la que se lo cuenta… ni siquiera chico bestia me había dicho esto y es mi mejor amigo… Son las 7 ¡Rayos! Voy a llegar muy tarde, soy tan despistada… siempre lo hago esperar… a él no le molesta que me atrase… pero tampoco me gusta hacerlo esperar tanto… Porque siempre tengo que demorarme… Me cortaré el cabello porque nunca sé qué hacer con el… No mejor no porque me encanta mi cabello largo. Sonó mi comunicador… y está en la sala… corro a buscarlo y Robin estaba a punto de contestarlo… _

_- ¡Nooo! – grité y se lo quité de las manos. – Eeh… Lo siento… este… yo contesto. – vi como me miraba extrañado e hizo una mueca de disgusto ¿acaso mi vestuario no está adecuado?… pero fingí no notarlo y me fui._

_- ¿Aun en la torre? _

_- Lo Siento… pero ya voy saliendo… espérame… eeh… 5 minutos!_

_- No hay problema… 5 minutos… no creo que tenga un accidente hasta entonces… Sobreviviré… Te espero. – Entré a la sala a buscar mi zapato negro de tacón… Chico bestia insistiendo en que me compre ropa más humana, pero estos zapatos son hermosos, aunque me costó acostumbrarme al tacón… llevo mi nuevo vestido beige, sé que me veo bien así que no entiendo la cara de Robin… me fui hasta la salida de la torre saltando en un pie tratando de ponérmelo. _

**_Robin_**

_¡Qué demonios!_ _¿Por qué salió vestida así? ¿Por qué tenía el cabello rizado en las puntas? ¿Vestido? ¿Zapatos de tacón? ¡¿TIENE UNA CITA?! Esa debe ser la razón… tiene una cita… nunca la vi salir tan apurada de la torre… últimamente la había visto salir más seguido pero nunca tan apurada… Y preocupada de su comunicador… ¿Por qué no quería que lo contestara? ¿Será su novio? ¿Será más especial? Malditas preguntas que están invadiendo mi mente… y es que no puedo dejar de sentirme furioso… Raven y Chico Bestia entran a la sala murmurando… Sé que saben algo porque vi como se despedían de Star… Soy un maldito maniático masoquista… fui al ventanal para poder observarla. Intente escuchar… lo logré… no se dan cuenta de que los estoy escuchando porque estoy apoyado sobre el mesón de la cocina frente al Estéreo._

_- Pobre Jason… Siempre tiene que esperarla… Ya está atrasada en casi 10 minutos - dijo Raven_

_- Jaja… Debe estar demasiado interesado… Pero me agrada que lo deje esperando… Se preocupa de cada detalle para verse perfecta y eso me parece genial._

_- Tanto cabello le quita tiempo… pero bueno… está mucho más feliz… Ya recupero sus Rayos Oculares. – Rayos… es peor de lo que imaginé… de verdad hay un tipo! ¿Quién es ese Jason? ¿Dónde rayos lo conoció? ¿Cómo saben que no es un sicópata? ¿Se les ocurrió investigarlo? ¿Ellos lo conocen y saben acaso de todas las veces que ha salido con este tipo? ¡Demonios! No quería perderla… Porque rayos tenía que seguir siendo un Héroe… Yo de verdad quería intentarlo…_

**_Cyborg_**

_Voy en el Auto T de vuelta de Ciudad acero son casi las 5 de la tarde… me vine temprano porque debo conseguir nuevas bugías… Así que quiero usar el auto lo menos posible… Invité a Starfire como comúnmente lo hago pero por alguna razón se negó a ir… No creo que sea porque se sienta incomoda con las atenciones de Veloz… El muy Don Juan se preocupa de cada uno de los movimientos de Star dentro de la torre… Sé que le sirve para distraerse. Por alguna extraña razón decido irme por la costa… es Verano, el día está perfecto para un poco de Volley playero… Abeja es perfecta… Pero las chicas en Bikini de la playa están… ¡Demonios! Cada vez los triángulos son más pequeños… Esperen un momento… Yo conozco a esa chica… Date vuelta… date vuelta… vamos, voltéate… ¡ES ELLA! Star… y ese tipo que le está entregando un cono de helado quien es, sin duda el tipo es algo mejor parecido que Robin… Bien hecho Starfire… Bien jugado… tengo unas ganas incontenibles de bajarme y preguntarle pero se ve tan sonriente que tal vez se sentirá incomoda… Por eso no quiso ir conmigo a la torre este… Tenía una cita… Hasta me suena tierno… Aceleré para que Star no vea el auto y crea que la estaba espiando y en cosa de minutos llegué a la torre… Solo estaba Robin… Los Tortolos recién reconocidos habían salido… _

_- Como andan las cosas por la torre este? – Preguntó Robin volteándose a verme… estaba sentado en el sofá cambiando canales_

_- Bien… Bastante normal… Les extraño que Star no fuera conmigo._

_- Si… salió hace no más de una hora – dijo entre dientes… ¿es mi idea o está enojado? Creo que voy a jugar un rato con la información que tengo… a ver si puedo sacarle alguna razón de porque las cosas no funcionaron…_

_- Si, Venía de vuelta en el auto T y acabo de verla en la playa… Se veía bastante bien en ese vestido blanco… - Robin enroscó su puño sobre el respaldo del sofá._

_- Estaba sola? – Rayos este chico sí que está enojado… pobres dientes… las palabras llegan a ser ásperas…_

_- Eeeh… bueno… Sola no estaba pero… no creo que sea importante indagar_

_- Pudiste verle el rostro al tipo? – Como sabe que… que rayos pasó aquí… él se paró del sofá para apoyarse sobre la parte de atrás de este con los brazos cruzados – No pongas cara de desentendido…. Sé que estaba con alguien… Con un chico… Escuché murmullos de Raven y Chico Bestia… - Notoria amenaza… viniendo de Robin. – Dímelo._

_- Si, estaba con un tipo pero no entiendo cual es el problema… Tú la dejaste… _

_- Yo no…. Aaaarg! No… No podrías entenderlo. – dijo exasperado mientras se agarraba el cabello_

_- No… sé que no podría… La verdad tampoco sé si me gustaría entender como dejar de hablarle a una chica sin siquiera darle una explicación… _

_- Yo no quise… Las cosas no son tan simples… - O sea que… ¿Hay una razón?_

_- No quieres desahogarte? Tal vez si lo haces… puedas dormir hoy… _

_- Como sabes que no… - No lo dejé finalizar, la respuesta era muy obvia_

_- Es obvio… es cosa de mirarte el rostro… Cuéntame._

_- Cy... si pudiera… Aaaag… Mejor me voy… - y así dejó la sala… Quería información… y lo único que gané fue una maldita y exasperante Intriga… Buen trabajo Cy… _


	3. Capítulo I

**Bien... las dos memorias anteriores eran como para unir el pasado con lo que recién ahora va a comenzar a suceder... Gracias a todas las que han seguido el relato... De verdad que me alegra mucho que les haya gustado :3 así que... Aquí les vengo con el primer capítulo... Ojala que sigan con los reviews y todos los que la han leído, también opinen... :3** _Como ya saben teen titans y los otros personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla dc comics blabla glen murakami bla bla bla..._

**He aquí el primer capítulo! :3 Abrazos sicológicos a todos los lectores.**

* * *

**Capítulo I  
Conociendo Identidades, Despidiendo nuevos Amigos.**

Era un día Soleado en Jump City, Un día digno en el cual descansar, Ningún villano atacaba la ciudad ni tampoco había sospechas ni Indicios de que fueran o Tuvieran ganas de Hacerlo. El dia era Hermoso pero no para una persona. Todos estaban en la orilla de la isla que mantiene a la Torre T, Cyborg y Robin Jugaban a lanzar el Disco, Starfire tenía sus pies en el Agua y miraba el Horizonte, Pero el más alegre de todos los titanes, El mas gracioso y aparentemente feliz de los titanes, No estaba con su expresión Habitual. Es muy raro no notar cuando a chico bestia le sucede algo, pero se notaba que los titanes no estaban muy interesados en saber que le sucedía o simplemente aun no se percataban del estado de animo de Chico Bestia. El se encontraba en la orilla junto a Starfire, ambos con sus pies en el Agua, Ha pasado bastante tiempo y Chico bestia a pasado por uno centímetros de estatura a Starfire Y aunque muchos no lo crean… También a Madurado, No del todo pero lo suficiente. Fue Su, ahora mejor amiga quien se percató antes que nadie.

- Amigo Bestia… Estas bastante desanimado en este dia climáticamente glorioso. Algo anda mal? – Pregunto La pelirroja a la persona que con el tiempo, resulto ser de más confianza para ella que el mismo Robin.

- No Star… No te preocupes… Solo no es mi día.

- Tu sabes que puedes Confiarme todo – Dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el Hombro de Chico bestia.

- Ya se Star… - Respondió el rodeandola con el brazo y acariciandole el Cabello, Algo que causo la mirada fulminante de Robin, Aun asi ambos no se dieron cuenta ya que estaban de espaldas a los demás – Es solo que… La extraño.

- Yo tambien Chico bestia… Pero no te sientas Triste… Ella volverá la proxima semana… Tiene derecho de ver a su madre… además tu y yo sabemos que últimamente sus jaquecas se habían vuelto más constantes… tenía que controlarlo

- También lo sé… Pero estar aquí en la orilla sentados, hace que la extrañe mas…Porque no mejor Vamos a ver televisión?

- Seguro. – Dicho y hecho, ambos se levantaron de su lugar Obviamente chico Bestia con mucha caballerosidad Ayudo a Starfire a Levantarse, La rodeo por los hombros Con su brazo derecho y se fueron con rumbo a la sala principal de la torre T. Cyborg y Robin miraban La escena. Cyborg miraba con una gran interrogante sobre su cabeza y Robin con demasiados celos y sentimientos encontrados.

- Y estos Que? – Pregunto Cyborg

- No lo sé…– Respondió Robin juntando en un golpe ambos Puños.

- No estaras "Celoso"? – Preguntó cyborg Riendose y haciendo énfasis a la palabra "Celoso" – Porque te recuerdo que no tienes Ningun derecho a Estarlo…

- Porque no?

- ¿POR QUÉ NO? Viejo… Han pasado 4 meses de que volvimos de Tokio y ya ni la tomas en cuenta… no la miras y ni siquiera le hablas, Hasta evitas pasar por fuera de su habitación! – Enojado por que lo que le decian era la dura verdad, Robin dejó el lugar yéndose a la torre, para no quedar solo Cyborg lo siguió.

Era verdad… Robin ya no tomaba en cuenta a Starfire y Nadie Sabia porque. Al principio como es de esperarse Starfire estaba muy mal, y alli fue cuando chico bestia estuvo con ella, Cada día y Cada noche que starfire lloraba sin parar, Chico bestia estaba allí para secar sus lágrimas y animarla. Por lo mismo se Hicieron Mejores amigos y eran Inseparables… Hacian todo Juntos, Almorzaban juntos, Jugaban videojuegos juntos y cuando Chico bestia estaba con Raven ya que en esos 4 meses Se hicieron Novios, Ella jugaba Sola o Aprovechaba salir de compras. En ese tiempo Cyborg iba a visitar esporádicamente a Abeja… Aun no eran Novios pero seguramente Faltaba poco, Starfire a veces lo acompañaba y asi podía alegrarse el día con los piropos de Veloz. O Con las atenciones de Más y menos.

Llego el día Lunes y Raven entró a la torre, Chico bestia sentia como volvía a estar feliz y Starfire tambien porque extrañaba mucho a su amiga. Saludo a todos y se sentó en el sofá a contarle los detalles de su viaje a Chico Bestia. Por lo mismo Starfire decidió Cambiarse de ropa e ir de compras. Como hace tiempo que no habian villanos atacando la ciudad, decidió dejar su comunicador en manos de Cyborg.

- Y si lo necesitas?

- No creo… Ademas Hermanito… Se cuidarme sola.

- Que ruda! – Dijo Cyborg entre risas ya que con el tiempo que ha pasado ya comenzaban a tratarse de hermano/hermana, por lo mismo el la protegía tanto de lo que le hizo robin a la vuelta de Tokio. Starfire se fue y a la media hora de haberse ido… Y para su mala suerte por no andar con su comunicador, Sonó la alarma.

- Titanes, Problemas!... Aquí falta alguien… - El tomó su comunicador para llamar a Star, Pero sonó allí en medio de la sala.- Porque tienes el Comunicador de Star?

- Ella salió… Creyó que no lo necesitaria. – Respondió cyborg.

- La Rastrearé.

- No sera Posible… Se cambio de atuendo. – Dijo Chico bestia metiendose en la conversación.

- Ok... No importa… Vamos! – Salieron apresuradamente de la torre… Y al llegar al lugar de los hechos Se encargaron fugazmente de johnny rancid ya que Robin estaba muy enfadado con Starfire por no llevar su comunicador ni su rastreador, otra vez. Aun asi al vencerlo y llevarlo a la carcel… Fueron a Celebrar a la Pizzería como comúnmente lo hacian.

- Robin… Calmate… Desde que llegamos que casi no habían villanos… Es comprensible que Star creyera que no lo necesitaria – Dijo raven poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico maravilla.

- Si… Y cuando nos vas a contar porque ya no le hablas? – Dijo Chico bestia con tono amenazante

- Chicos… Yo… no puedo Contarles… - Dijo robin Causando que todos quedaran con un enorme signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

- O sea que hay una Razón importante Atrás de esto? – Pregunto Raven Con una notable curiosidad. Robin Solo Asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta de raven.

-Mira… A mi me cuentas porque fue Doloroso para mi ver como starfire lloraba cada noche por tu culpa – le dijo chico bestia parándose de su lugar y apuntándolo con el dedo directamente a la cara

- Cálmate Bestita, Robin no va a ceder a contarte… Poco le Importan los sentimientos de Starfire.

-Cyborg… Tú sabes que eso es mentira… A mi si me importan… Pero no puedo acercármele… No es que no quiera.

- Deja de hacerte el misterioso y cuéntanos de una buena vez! – Grito raven poniendo sus ojos de un rojo escarlata y hablándole directo a la cara a Robin.

- Esta bien… Pero acérquense…

Robin comenzó a contarles de su problema… Las razones, los detalles… Y todo. Mientras tanto Starfire caminaba Sin rumbo por el centro comercial. Llevaba varias bolsas y se veía contenta. Llegó a un café y se sentó en una mesa junto con alguien… tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y bastante desordenado, unos bellos ojos de un verde profundo y era de alta estatura. Parecia un Joven desconocido… pero al parecer… Todos lo conocemos pero con otra identidad

- Te estaba esperando. – Dijo el joven

- Es que me demoré en una tienda, Espero me disculpes…

- No te preocupes… Te esperaría una vida.

- Que lindo… Gracias…

- Pensaste en mi Ofrecimiento?

- Jay… No puedo responderte eso…

- Pero si ya no pasa nada con el otro Idiota… Llevamos Bastante tiempo siendo amigos…Y… Que pasó con el cabeza de picos? Te ha hablado?

- No… Pero… No importa… Gracias a ti he estado mejor…

- Te dije que era un crimen que no hubiésemos tenido una cita…

- No era el mejor momento… Estábamos peleando.

- Claro dulzura… Pero ahora no estamos peleando.

- Es que ahora te conocí… En el peor momento… Apareciste… Pero te ves mejor sin la máscara… Deberías dejar de ser villano

- No soy un villano! Soy un Anti-héroe pero… Si tu me lo pides, Dejaré de ser Red X.

- Dejarías de ser Red x por mi?

- Claro… Me aburre ver al picudo, Al hombre de hojalata… Raven da miedo pero… me cae… bien.

- Oye… ellos son mis amigos…

- Yo también lo soy! Además no todos me caen mal… El verde es Buena onda… Sabe guardar secretos.

- Si se… Bueno cambiemos de tema… Cuando te vas?

- Hoy en la noche, El tipo del que te hable tendrá una velada en dos días y me apareceré por allá para aclarar unas cuentas que él tenía con mi padre y hacer negocios con sus empresas, Pero estemos juntos toda la tarde… Por favor

- Pero debo irme a la torre…

- Vamos juntos… El taradito de tu ex novio no me reconocerá…

- Esta bien… vamos… Pero el no era mi Novio – Juntos se fueron a la torre, Como era posible que una persona tan dulce como Starfire estuviera con un hombre tan sombrío como red x? Era algo Insólito. Al llegar a la torre, No había Nadie por lo que se sentaron juntos en el sofá. Red x debía ir a Ciudad gótica por un asunto de negocios, por lo mismo queria estar toda la tarde con Star. Llegaron los demas titanes a la torre y ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de red x. como el estaba sin su traje habitual, no lo reconocieron, aun asi star debia presentarlo, los únicos que sabian de la identidad de el era Chico bestia y Raven… Ya lo conocían y a pesar de que era un villano le agradecian lo que hacia por Star y a veces salían en citas dobles…

- Porque no presentas a tu amigo star? – Dijo Robin con sus celos a flor de piel.

- Aam…el… el es…

- Jason Todd… Un gusto – Dijo red X adelantándose a Starfire y pasándole su mano a Robin.

- Jay! que hay Hermano! – Dijo chico bestia Chocando su mano con la de Red x.

- Lo conoces? – Pregunto robin Indignado

- Claro!

- Y que es el de ti star? – Pregunto Cyborg

- Bueno… Kori y yo estamos Saliendo hace dos semanas. – A robin se le cayó el rostro, Por culpa del gran problema que tenia, Perdió a starfire, Star miraba a Red X como Atónita ya que… en realidad ellos no estaban saliendo, solo eran muy buenos amigos y Red X seguramente lo dijo solo para enojar a Robin. Starfire estaba muy callada mientras que cyborg, chico bestia y Raven hablaban con Red X, Cyborg no se percataba que el era aquel despreciable ex villano… Ella miraba a todos como conversaban y robin se mantenía distante en la cocina.

- Tu voz se me hace muy conocida – Dijo Cyborg a Red X, Raven se exaltó un poco causando que cyborg se interrogara realmente quien era aquel Chico, no es normal que Raven se exalte por algo pensaba el metálico.

- No… Como crees! – Dijo chico bestia.

- Y porque se ponen Nerviosos? – Pregunto Cyborg para que se resignaran a contarle.

- Ok… Quieres la verdad? – Preguntó Red X.

- Si vas a estar con mi Hermanita necesito saberlo.

- Soy Red X – dijo el en voz excesivamente baja pero cyborg pudo escuchar. La Impresión de Cyborg fue tanta que debido a un reflejo Activo su cañón Sónico.

- Calmate Cyborg!... Red X es Bueno… - Dijo Chico Bestia

- Seguro que no le hara nada malo a Star?

- Seguro – Dijo Raven calmando a Cyborg. Starfire fue a Servirse un vaso de Jugo de naranja.

- Te sirvo? – Pregunto Robin.

- Seguro… Gracias.

- Ese es tu novio? – Pregunto en voz baja robin sonrojándose a la misma vez.

- No claro que no… Solo hemos salido unas cuantas veces

- Ojala que el Te haga Feliz…

- No Deseo Hablar del tema…

- Por que?

- Por que decidí hace bastante no hablar sobre mi propia felicidad, Pensé que alguien me hacia feliz pero… No fue asi.

- No tienes que lanzarme Indirectas Star… Si se que te refieres a mi.

- Lo dije para que supieras… No son indirectas.

- Es que Star… Tu no entiendes…

- No hay nada que entender amigo Robin. Seguramente Cometimos un Error y tu te diste cuenta Antes que yo Por lo mismo ahora prefieres estar solo. Lo entiendo perfectamente…

- Star… Tu nunca fuiste un Error

- Si claro Robin. Bien Gracias por el jugo. Me voy con Re… Con Jason. – Dicho eso starfire se retiró del lado de Robin y fue a sentarse junto a Red X, los demás notaron y se extrañaron de que Robin Por fin, Después de 3 meses, Le había hablado a Starfire. Al llegar la llenaron de Preguntas que pudo y no pudo responder.

- Me tendrás que contar todo! – Reclamó chico bestia al notar que ella no respondía todas sus preguntas.

- No me presiones Amigo Bestia… Conmigo Ya no te funciona.

- Aprendiste mas Vocabulario con Nosotros que con… Bueno… Tu sabes. – dijo raven entre sarcásticas risas

- Tuve buenos profesores de Lengua y comunicaciones. – Dijo starfire levantado una sonrisa de agradecimiento

- Hiciste algo productivo en tu vida bestita… Fuiste profesor. – dijo Cyborg.

- Jaja… Ultra Gracioso cyborg.

- Bien… creo que ha llegado la hora de irme… - Dijo red X parándose de su lugar en el sofá

- Te voy a extrañar – Dijo Starfire pensando en que no vería a Red X seguramente en uno o dos meses más. El se paró, Fueron a la entrada el le acarició el cabello y lo acomodó atrás de su oreja.

- Yo también te extrañaré Linda… Pero debo Irme… Nos vemos Pronto. – Dijo el Despidiéndose y yéndose de la torre.

- Bien… Creo que es hora de ir a Dormir – Dijo Raven dejando a los demás titanes solos.

- Yo también iré a dormir – Dijo cyborg siguiendo los pasos de raven.

- Vamos a mi Habitación? – Preguntó chico bestia a Starfire lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza. Iban caminando hacia la puerta corrediza, Starfire miró hacia atrás y Robin miraba por la ventana, Le pareció extraño, el no se movía, pero cuando ambos dejaron el living. Robin se sentó frente a la pantalla de comunicaciones. Como si Esperara por alguien… Y así era porque segundos más tarde se activó el video llamado.

* * *

**Así que... que les pareció? opinenopinenopinen! quien en su vida no tiene opiniones! jsdoaskdo bueno... Inició el juego.  
**¿Jason en verdad es bueno del todo?  
¿Chico bestia sirve enserio de profesor?  
¿Quien es la persona de la video llamada?  
**Todo esto en el siguiente capítulo! D: ajsdoaskdj Abrazos sicológicos a todos :3**


	4. Capítulo II

**Aquí les bailo con un nuevo capítulo! Gracias a todas y todos por sus reviews! (no se si los guests son hombres o mujeres pero en fin xd) de verdad se los agradezco porque, obvio, a quien no le gusta que expresen sus opiniones acerca de mi imaginación.** _Teen titans no es mio blablabal pertenece... eeh ya saben la historia_ completa.** Ojala les guste y sigan comentando! :3 mientras mas comenten... mas luego lo continuo, obvio... como que sus comentarios me suben el ánimo y me dan ganas de subir el siguiente capítulo altiro xd **

**He aqui...**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Secretos**

_- Vamos a mi Habitación? – Preguntó chico bestia a Starfire lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza. Iban caminando hacia la puerta corrediza, Starfire miró hacia atrás y Robin miraba por la ventana, Le pareció extraño, el no se movía, pero cuando ambos dejaron el living. Robin se sentó frente a la pantalla de comunicaciones. Como si Esperara por alguien… Y así era porque segundos más tarde se activó el video llamado._

- Sabes que hay cámaras en la torre y aun así hablas con esa chica! – Dijo una voz femenina Muy Indignada.

- Fue un Intercambio de Palabras… Nada más Bárbara… No era Gran cosa

- Como que no es gran Cosa!? Te estoy ayudando a retrasar tu viaje a Ciudad Gótica que debería ser En dos días por la velada de negocios que tiene bruno! y Ni siquiera puedes Contenerte un poco! Sabes y Tienes bien claro el Trato que tiene Bruno con esa policía extraterrestre… Si no fuera Por mi Dick… Tu estarías aquí en ciudad Gótica Luchando con villanos de Batman en contra de tu voluntad y tu chica estaría encarcelada en una prisión esperando a ser una linda Esposa de quien sabe que tipo de alienigena!

- Lo se Bárbara… Ya lo se! Pero aun así no se porque Bruno hace Esto… Agradezco que me ayudes pero debo investigar las intenciones de Bruno yo solo.

- Dick… Tontuelo… te dije que es obvio que bruno quiere que vuelvas a trabajar con el, esta viejo, ya no puede con todo como antes y lamentablemente descubrió tu punto debil y asi Pudo lograr chantajearte… Sabía que por nada del mundo te irías de Jump City, Para tu mala suerte tu chica tenia este "compromiso arreglado" y el lo usa en tu contra… Asi de simple, No hay nada que Investigar. Bien Dick… Es muy tarde y espero que Sigas de acuerdo al plan… Aunque te cueste Por favor!

- Gracias Bárbara. Te debo una grande.

- Ja, no creas que no te la voy a cobrar… Adiós Dick – dijo ella entre risitas.

Se cortó la transmisión y Robin se quedo sentado en el gran Sofá. Se revoloteaba el Cabello, Se hacia sonar los puños, Movia sus pies de un lado a otro como si hacer eso fuese a cambiar algo… pero no… Eran los nervios los que no dejaban tranquilo al Joven maravilla. Después de todo Habia una gran razon para que su relacion con Starfire no siguiera, Pero… Porque Batman… Porque Bruno, Como podía el ser capaz de hacer tal cosa. Y lo peor de todo es que… No podía hacer nada al respecto, pasara lo que pasara, Hiciera lo que Hiciera, Bruno es prácticamente el hombre que lo crió, que le dio Lugar para vivir y más importante aun… Fue como un padre para el. Una parte de el debia irse a ayudar a su padrastro, pero por otro lado estaba la Chica que le robaba el Sueño, Por que Rumbo debia optar… Era una decisión Difícil… Lo peor de todo es que, Cualquier camino que tomara… No podría estar con ella… Con Starfire

Por otro lado de la torre estaba Chico bestia y Starfire Conversando En la habitación del joven Verde, Chico Bestia estaba estirado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada sobre una pila de ropa, pero es difícil saber si estaba limpia o sucia, Starfire por su parte estaba acostada en la cama de el con su cabeza colgando haciendo que su cabello tocara el suelo. era muy Tarde pero la amistad no tiene horario.

- Es… algo Raro – Dijo Chico bestia.

- Robin no es Raro… Solo… es especial Amigo Bestia – Respondió Starfire a lo que simulo ser un Insulto.

- No seguirás Loquita por el o Si? – Pregunto el mientras golpeaba el brazo de starfire con su codo.

- Ay chico Bestia… Tu mas que nadie sabe que si pero… Para el Fue un problemático desliz que no quiere volver a cometer, y créeme que, a pesar de todo lo que pasó en Tokio, no creo que arruine la amistad… Cuando el quiera Hablar… Yo estaré allí.

- Eres una Cursi.

- No chico bestia… Soy solo una chica, Algo tonta y despistada que aun no puede olvidarse del primer chico que fue… Amable

- Estoy seguro de que podrás Starfire, Eres Linda, No eres Tonta y Ademas tienes a X… Y no es mal tipo… Por lo menos Ahora… - Dijo Chico bestia Entre Risas y algo inseguro de sus palabras "no es mal tipo"

- Hay amigo bestia… No se que Hubiese sido de mi Sin tu gratificante amistad… Muchas gracias, Procurare que descanses así que me voy a dormir si?

- Te dejo en tu habitación? – Pregunto el joven verde parándose de su lugar para acompañar a su amiga

- No me voy a perder! Mejor será que descanses… Nos vemos mañana – Dijo Starfire ya parada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Chico Bestia

- Que duermas bien

- Tu igual – Dicho esto Starfire se dirige a su habitación, Al entrar allí mira a su alrededor, Observa su cama deseosa de conciliar el sueño, Va a su armario para sacar su pijama como todas las noches y se dispone a dormir, para comenzar mañana, Ya un nuevo día. Pero habia Alguien que no podía dormir, Los torturadores pensamientos sobre que hacer no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo, Recostado en su cama, Mirando al techo se encontraba Robin con mirada perdida pero concentrado en pensar ¿Qué hacer?

_- Que deberia Hacer? Si me voy a ciudad gotica por mi cuenta, No la veré jamás… Y si lucho por ella, Esos Alienígenas la arrebataran de mi lado! Aunque le dije a Star que tal vez un Héroe no es todo lo que soy, Mi pasado como Héroe de tiempo Completo volvio para asegurarse de que lo siga siendo… Que se supone que deba hacer, Hablar con ella y explicarle las cosas al igual como lo hice con los demas… seria una gran opcion, pero hay cámaras en toda la torre y Alienigenas Vigilandome Fuera de la torre, Que Honor que te vigile toda la flota espacial! No tengo nada contra ellos y Aunque soy un obsesivo atrapa villanos, Monstruos, Cosas raras y Tambien Aliens, a veces considero las posibilidades de retirarme y vivir una vida normal con Star Aunque es obvio que no se puede… Pero estas cosas me pasan por enamorarme de una chica extraterrestre a la que desde su nacimiento le habian arreglado un matrimonio, Soy tan Idiota, Ahora entiendo porque bruno me decia repetidas veces y en tono muy severo: "NADA DE SENTIMIENTOS"_

Que Dilema… Hablar sobre vivir una vida normal ya es estar delirando, No solo por el hecho de que starfire sea de otro planeta si no que aun asi el debia irse a Ciudad Gótica y cumplir con su deber.

Quien diría que paso una semana, Los unicos titanes que tuvieron tema de conversación fueron obviamente Cyborg y Chico Bestia, Starfire estaba casi todo el día haciendo zapping en la televisión ya que no podía salir con X.

La conexión que poseia raven con Robin cada vez se iba debilitando un poco mas por su poca comunicación, Aunque no es muy tipico de raven, A ella le afecto quizas tanto como a Chico bestia el ver a Starfire en pesimas condiciones emocionales por culpa de Robin, Aun asi de un de repente comenzo a sentir un sentimiento de confusion, No sabia a cual de sus compañeros pertenecia esta fuerte conexión que la hacia sentirse igual de aproblemada, Por logica, Raven fue hacia la habitación de Robin, Hasta el momento, Era el unico mas aproblemado de los titanes.

- Que sucede? – Pregunto el Pelinegro abriendo la puerta y dejando ver su rostro con unas grandes ojeras grisáceas que lamentablemente no lograban ser cubiertas por el antifaz.

- Mira… Hasta el momento eres el unico que tiene un gran Problema y… Me gustaria Ayudarte – Robin miro petrificado a Raven, Esto no era comun en ella, Pero lo que Robin no Sabia es que a pesar de que seria bueno ayudarlo, Raven lo hacia con algo mas de Egoismo, Pensando en que si lo ayudaba a resolver su problema Rápido… Dejaria de sentir esas Horribles jaquecas que Suponia que Robin tambien tenia de tanto pensar.

- Y esto a que se debe Raven?

- Mira… Se que ya no hablamos como antes por lo que pasó con Starfire… Pero aun asi sigue este tipo de "Conexión"… Siento tu confusion y me gustaria ayudarte… Para que tus Problemas… No los sienta tambien yo.

- Agradezco tu ayuda raven… Pero… Debo arreglarmelas solo… Gracias – Al terminar esta palabra de gratitud la puerta se cierra dejando a raven muy insatisfecha, La unica manera de no Sentir lo que Robin sentia… Era meditando, Y eso se dispuso a Hacer al bajar a la sala.

La noche se apoderaba de Jump city así como también de los rincones de la Torre T, Había un silencio tan sepulcral que hasta los mismos grillos trataban de cantar mas alto para crear aunque sea algún tipo de bullicio, Starfire se encontraba en su habitación, con su pijama puesto y dispuesta a dormir pero… las ganas de ir al baño le fueron incontenibles, Eran casi las Once de la Noche por lo cual pensó en que todos estarían Dormidos o Medio Dormidos, Se levanto de su cama… Y en puntillas se fue hasta el baño, Abrió la puerta sin mirar para adentro de el, si no que miraba para ambos lados como si tuviese miedo de algo, Cerro la puerta y nunca creyó que no estaría sola.

* * *

**Bien queridos lectores... se que es poquito :c pero tengo que hacerlo coincidir con los demás capítulos... ya me entenderán jaja... espero sus reviews Y aqui comienza la TempuTrivia**

**¿Porqué bárbara ayuda a robin?  
¿Porqué Batman es tan malo? ¿Lo es en realidad?  
¿Porqué Star tenía miedo de ir al baño?  
¿No estaba sola? ¿Quien estaba ahí?**

**Reviews3reviews3 quiero leer sus reviews3 ajadoa Abrazos sicológicos para todas queridas lectoras. :3**


	5. Capítulo III

_Teen titans y ninguno de los personajes que aparece en el relato me pertenecen, Pertenecen a DC Comics_

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Romeo y Julieta**

_La noche se apoderaba de Jump City así como también de los rincones de la Torre T, Había un silencio tan sepulcral que hasta los mismos grillos trataban de cantar mas alto para crear aunque sea algún tipo de bullicio, Starfire se encontraba en su habitación, con su pijama puesto y dispuesta a dormir pero… las ganas de ir al baño le fueron incontenibles, Eran casi las Once de la Noche por lo cual pensó en que todos estarían Dormidos o Medio Dormidos, Se levanto de su cama… En puntillas se fue hasta el baño, Abrió la puerta sin mirar para adentro de él, si no que miraba para ambos lados como si tuviese miedo de algo, Cerro la puerta y nunca creyó que no estaría sola._

- Starfire?

- ¡Robin! Discúlpame… no creí que hubiera Alguien

- No te preocupes… Solo me cepillaba los dientes… - Respondió el mientras dejaba su cepillo dental en su lugar.

- Salgo enseguida – Dispuesta a Abrir la puerta se paro en seco cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro

- No salgas! – Exigió Robin pero con un tono de voz muy bajo… Es Ilegal poner Cámaras en una parte tan privada como el baño… era algo incomodo pero… No habiendo Cámaras… El podía hablar tranquilamente con Starfire.

- Porque Robin? Hay Alguien Afuera? – Pregunto Starfire mientras Hacia Aparecer Sus starbolts

- No… Es que… Necesito Hablar Contigo.

- Robin No quiero Sonar Grosera Pero No estoy para Bromas de mal Gusto. – Dijo ella enojada y apagando sus Starbolts

- Starfire No es una Broma, De verdad necesito Hablar Contigo Ahora

- Y podría ser en un Lugar un poco Menos Inusual que el Baño? – Decía Star mientras bajaba la tapa y se sentaba sobre el inodoro.

- No… Tiene que ser Aquí.

- … Dime entonces…

- Es que Quería pedirte Disculpas.

- Robin… No tengo nada que Disculparte… No haz hecho nada.

- Si Star… yo fui Totalmente desconsiderado contigo, Pero te juro que hay razones muy importantes, yo no me aleje de ti porque si, Nunca Haría eso… Y menos a ti.

- Y… Ahora es que me lo dices? – Dijo Starfire muy enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Robin de reojo con la misma mirada de enojo con la que lo miró cuando quedaron varados en ese Inhóspito planeta

- Star… Hay cámaras en la torre, La policía de tu planeta me vigila fuera de ella… Como querías que te dijera… No fue hasta hoy que descubrí que aquí no hay.

- La policía de tamaran? Osea que esto tiene que ver Conmigo? Y como no se te ocurrió antes Robin, Esto es Importante! Porque te vigila la policía de mi planeta Natal?

- Porque si sigo cerca de ti, Mi padrastro se encargara de llevarme de vuelta a Ciudad Gótica, y la milicia de Tamaran Se encargara de regresarte a tu planeta para…

- Para que Robin! Dime! – Exigía Starfire con una pequeña lagrima queriendo salir de sus ojos esmeralda mientras movia de un lado a otro a Robin con sus manos apoyadas en los Hombros de el.

- Para que te Cases. – Lamentaba Robin resignado mientras bajaba la mirada a la cerámica del baño

- Robin… No puedo creer que te Estuvieras guardando algo así por tanto Tiempo. Que acaso No confiabas en mi?

- Star… Si confío, pero si te decía… Tu te irías porque es tu deber… prefiero estar cerca de ti de esta manera, Que lejos de ti por un Tonto matrimonio.

- Y que vamos a Hacer?

- No lo se Star… en dos semanas me voy a Ciudad Gótica y Aunque no te veré más… Por lo menos estarás a salvo. Será mejor así… - Le decía Robin con un Nudo en la garganta mientras que con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba el rostro de Starfire para secarle la pequeña lagrima que al fin pudo salir de la prisión de sus ojos.

- Porque Crees que será mejor? – Pregunto Starfire desviando la mirada hacia la ducha y logrando que robin sacara la mano de su cara.

- Porque tu puedes estar Tranquila con ese tipo Jason, El puede Hacerte feliz… Y Puedes olvidarte si es que es posible del daño que te hice… Aunque te juro por lo que mas quiero que… No fue Intencional…

- Robin… Me haces mas daño Alejándote que dejándome Tranquila.

Robin Pensaba en ese momento concluir la conversación y a pesar de que el creía que Su amada ahora tenia otra relación, poco le importo, Se sentó en el frio suelo y se aferro a Starfire abrazándola por la cintura, dejándola Atónita, Star levanto los brazos sin saber que hacer, ¿Lo abrazaba o no? No podía negar que el hecho de que Robin la tuviera Abrazada le hacia sentir mariposas en el Estomago, por lo cual prefirió rodearlo con uno de sus brazos y con la mano que poseía sin acción le acariciaba el cabello que a pesar de que tenia el mismo aspecto de siempre, no había ningún rastro de Gel, lo que lo hacia Suave al tacto. La respiración de Robin era cada vez mas agitada por lo que Star se preocupo y lo alejo unos cuantos centímetros de su vientre.

- Que sucede?

- Nada star… es Solo que… Me apena Haberte perdido… - Luego de estas palabras, Starfire se bajo del inodoro sentándose junto a Robin en el Suelo. Lo abrazo Fuertemente pero obviamente controlando su fuerza, el correspondió el abrazo mientras que starfire le susurraba en el oído.

- Tu no haz Perdido Nada… Siempre estaré allí… para ti – Robin Tenia una pelea en su mente ¿Jugársela o no? el creía que Star estaba con Jason pero No contuvo sus ganas de Contribuir en que ella le fuese Infiel, Rompió el abrazo que los mantenía juntos y en menos de una milésima de segundo su labios ya estaban posados en los de ella, Lo cual Star no se negó y Correspondió con la misma Intensidad deseando así que esa noche no acabara nunca

Ahora el Dilema era Salir del baño, No podían salir juntos… Y era riesgoso salir uno primero y uno después, Ademas eran ya casi las 1.30 de la madrugada y Demorarse tanto en un baño? Era extraño e imposible. Por lo cual, Pasaron la Noche en el Baño. Estuvieron un buen rato conversando, Pero luego de unas horas a ambos les ganaron las ganas de dormir y sin darse cuenta, ambos se quedaron dormidos, Starfire apoyada en el pecho de Robin y el Abrazándola de manera protectora. Tal y como Ambos lo deseaban la noche transcurrió sumamente lenta pero a pesar de que se encontraban dormidos, El Hecho de estar juntos era Completamente Placentero.

* * *

**Por fin algo de RxS dicen las fans! hahshajsdh Y bien? hermoso? lindo? tierno? horrendo? asqueroso? dedícate a otra cosa? Tomatazos contra la escritora? hasjdh Espero les haya gustado, Gracias a todos por sus reviews y Sigan comentando, Más comentarios, Más capítulos :3 Abrazos Sicológicos a todos. Nos leemos.**


	6. Capítulo IV

**Aquí les bailo... Lean... después explico**

****_Teen Titans y todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics_

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Atrapados**

Es de noche en Ciudad gótica, son alrededor de las 1.30 de la madrugada y la velada continua en la casa de Bruno Díaz, había muchos accionistas importantes, dueños de empresas, Doctores con sus esposas, en fin, Mucha gente importante se encontraba allí.

- Spencer Todd… Un gusto verte por aquí – decía Un muy elegante Bruno Díaz con su Smokin' negro a la talla.

- Bruno Díaz… Qué gran velada es la que tienes aquí. – decía el hombre con gratitud. – Te presento a mi hijo, Jason.

- Buenas noches Señor – Dijo Jason ofreciéndole su mano a Bruno quien no dudo en estrecharla.

- No sabía que tenías un hijo Spencer. Que los trae por aquí… Tenía entendido que no podrías venir.

- Lo sé, Lamento no haber confirmado, pero el viejo Gordon nos citó a mí y a su contador para realizar negocios.

- Oí que Todd y compañía estaba teniendo problemas financieros, que sucedió?

- Alguien, no sé quien, metió sus narices en el sistema operativo defensor de las cajas fuertes, Las pérdidas fueron considerablemente dañinas y temo no poder continuar con la empresa. El viejo Gordon nos ofreció una alianza.

- Que lástima oír tan malas noticias Todd… Pero Jim podrá ayudarte… de hecho, a eso se dedica…

- Si, Jim Gordon ha sido bastante generoso con su oferta pero la verdad es que encontramos una mejor salida… Nos permitirá mantener nuestro nombre y nuestra empresa y para eso explotaré mi arma secreta… Ahora que mi hijo maduró un poco, dejó de lado su rebeldía y probó su responsabilidad… Se irá a diversificar Todd&Cp por el mercado Oriental.

- Bueno, al final de todo estás sacando una buena parte de todo, ojala que todo siga tal como lo estas planeando. De seguro que Jason hará un buen trabajo no es así?

- Exacto señor, la idea es hacer un buen trabajo. – Dijo Jason con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras acercaba el vaso de brandy a sus labios. De repente el viejo Jim Gordon, Dueño de la empresa se acerca con su Sobrina Una chica de cabellos largos y rubios, ella venía con una gran sonrisa, era ella… Bárbara Gordon.

- Spencer, Bruno – Inclinó su cabeza Gordon en señal de saludo. Tres de los hombres más importantes del país estaban ahí reunidos en ese momento. Diaz, De Ciudad Gótica, Todd de Nueva York y Gordon de San Francisco. Se les acercó un fotógrafo. "esto valdrá millones" dijo él de la cámara en susurros. Sacó la foto y los dejo seguir con su conversación.

- Es un buen día para hacer negocios – Dijo Jim mientras se frotaba las palmas de sus manos. Se notaba emocionado, y es que empoderarse con una de las empresas más grande de América no es menos.

- Si, de hecho de eso quería que habláramos – Dijo Todd.

- Si desean pueden usar mi despacho – Ofreció Bruno con cortesía. – Pasen – finalizó y los dos hombres siguieron al caballero de la noche para continuar con su reunión poco premeditada. Dejando a los dos jóvenes Jason y bárbara allí.

- Jason – Dijo bárbara mientras que retiraba una copa de champagne de la charola de uno de los garzones que se encontraban trabajando en el evento.

- Bárbara – dijo el inclinando la cabeza y volviendo a levantarla para tomar otro sorbo de su brandy

- Que cuentas de Jump city? – Preguntó bárbara rompiendo el hielo. El ambiente era demasiado rígido, el aire podía cortarse con tijeras.

- Si quieres saber acerca del picudo, allí está, no me quiero meter en sus asuntos.

- Que grosero Señor Todd… donde quedo la cortesía de los socios de ahora.

- No soy tu socio.

- No te preocupes que si todo sale como mi tío tiene planeado, es más que seguro que seremos socios en la empresa.

- No cantes victoria aun, Todd&Cp aun no tiene ganas de desaparecer del mapa… y créeme… que si mi padre llega a perder la empresa… yo mismo me encargaré de recuperarla, todo con tal de no asociarme a gente como los Gordon.

- Pero Jason, No nos leamos la suerte entre gitanos… tal vez con la empresa no lleguemos a ser compañeros… pero tu bien sabes en que si somos socios.

- No lo hice por ti… Lo hice por mi propia conveniencia…

- Tu conveniencia era la mía también…

- Ay si, Tu conveniencia me importa tanto como un rábano bárbara…

- Tranquilo Chico rebelde, esto no termina aun…

A la mañana Siguiente, justo a las 7 de la mañana Sonó El reloj despertador en la Habitación de Robin. Este sonaba sin parar ya que robin no se encontraba para apagarlo, El ruido era ya tan molesto que hizo que Cyborg Despertara y se dirigiera a la habitación para apagar la alarma, Su somnolencia hizo que no notara que Robin No se encontraba en su habitación, Volvio a su respectivo cuarto para dormir, Una Hora Después despertó Raven, Salió de su Habitación y tomo Rumbo hacia el Baño para cepillar sus Dientes, Notó que la puerta estaba cerrada y asegurada por lo cual Golpeó para saber quien se encontraba dentro. Raven Seguia Golpeando y al no Recibir respuesta Abrió la puerta Con sus poderes y encontró a Ambos titanes Sentados en el Suelo durmiendo.

- Me odiaran por esto- Ejem! Disculpen… Hay Gente que necesita Usar el Baño – Dijo Raven mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

- ¡Raven! – Grito Starfire asustada y levantándose.

- No seria Un mejor Encuentro en alguna Habitacion? – Pregunto Raven.

- No te Acuerdas? – Preguntó Robin que aun se encontraba sentado en el suelo

- Oh si… Las cámaras… Lo había Olvidado… Hablando de ellas… Como piensan Salir?

- Porque crees Que estamos Encerrados en el Baño? Si hubiésemos podido Salir anoche no Estariamos aquí. – Respondió Robin parándose de su lugar

- O sea que de Anoche que están Aquí? – Pregunto Raven entre risas.

- No es Gracioso Amiga Raven… Ayudanos a pensar como salir. – Sugirió Starfire.

- Y no se les Ocurrió Que Starfire Vuele por la ventana y Tu Robin salgas por la puerta? – Respondió Raven ya abrumada con el tema.

- Em… No… No se nos Ocurrio. – Respondió Robin con algo de Vergüenza

- Bueno… Yo me voy… - Concluyó Starfire saliendo por la ventana del baño.

- Bien Romeo Ahora quedas tu…

- Gracias Raven – Dijo Robin mientras abría la puerta y se iba a su habitación.

- Hormonas… - Dijo Raven Rodeando los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al lavamanos para cepillarse.

* * *

GRAAAAAAAAAAACIAS A TODAS POR COMENTAR! (si, supongo que todas son mujeres y si no... que hable ahora o calle para siempre) hahashdasdjh bueno... Leía sus reviews cada vez que aparecía que había uno nuevo... y de verdad que me agrada saber que les gusta y lamento mucho no haberlo continuado hace un par de días atrás pero es que las pruebas en la universidad me estaban consumiendo... de hecho en dos semanas más empezaré los exámenes y lo más probable es que desaparezca un poco... pero no tanto como para no leer sus reviews!:3 bueno... Espero este capítulo les guste, es cortito pero... ya vienen las emociones más fuertes... Ojala sigan comentando 3...

He aquí la temputrivia! Chan cha nanááááá!

¿Que es lo que aun no comienza?  
¿A Robin de verdad no se le habrá ocurrido? ¿no se supone que es brillantemente astuto?  
¿Odiarán a Raven?  
¿También piensan que fueron las Hormonas?

hahsdjashdh Abrazos Sicológicos a todas y nos leemos en sus reviews y en el próximo capítulo. See ya'


	7. Capítulo V

****_Teen titans y los demás personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, Son propiedad de DC Comics_

* * *

**Capítulo V**

** Celos **

Al las once de la mañana ya estaban todos levantados, en sus respectivos lugares esperando el desayuno preparado por Cyborg. La puestos en la mesa eran: Raven, Chico bestia, Starfire, Cyborg y Robin. Pero luego de lo de anoche, Robin cambio De puesto con Cyborg. Estar sentados juntos en la mesa no seria una gran amenaza. Mientras esperaban Starfire estaba callada en la mesa, Robin hablaba con cyborg mientras que Raven y chico bestia estaban tomados de la mano sobre la mesa pensando en algún panorama para la tarde Un paseo por el parque o comer una pizza juntos eran los primeros en la lista.

- Hoy iré a ver a Abeja… Te gustaría Acompañarme? O saldrás con Jason? – Preguntó Cyborg alzando las cejas dirigiéndose a Starfire mientras le servia sus Huevos con Tocino

- No, Jay se fue a Gótica por negocios… No lo veré por un tiempo y Claro que te acompaño… Ya que los Tortolitos tienen una cita – Respondió Starfire Mirando como Raven y Chico bestia estaban en otro mundo y no tomaban en cuenta a nadie

- Quieres Acompañarnos? O tienes Algo que Hacer? – Pregunto Cyborg a Robin mientras le servia a el también.

- En realidad no tengo nada que hacer.

- Vendrás con Nosotros? – Pregunto Starfire sin mirarlo

- Seguro… Un aire diferente no me hará mal.

- Bien… Terminamos de desayunar y vamos – Dijo Cyborg

Al terminar de Desayunar los primeros en Abandonar la mesa fueron Raven y Chico bestia ya que fueron a dar un paseo por el parque, Hacer Cursilerias como inventarle formas a las nubes o quien sabe, Lo que hacen las parejas de enamorados. Cyborg fue a sacar el auto T, Starfire y Robin esperaban fuera de la torre pero no se miraban a pesar de las muchas ganas que tuviesen de Abrazarse. Se subieron al auto y fueron rumbo a Ciudad Acero. Al llegar a la torre de los titanes Este El primero en entrar fue cyborg. Saludó a abeja de un beso.

- Traje Visitas – Dijo cyborg mientras que Starfire y robin entraban por la puerta.

- Señor Cyborg! – Gritaron los Gemelos mas y menos mientras se subian a los hombros de Cy

- Que novedad tu por aquí – dijo Aqualad a Robin mientras estrechaban sus manos

- Hola Lindura – Piropeó Veloz a Star mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo en un Fuerte y Cariñoso Abrazo.

- Hola Veloz… Que ha Sido de Ti en estas semanas que no me he aparecido.

- Si… Te habías desaparecido, Ya te Echaba de menos. – Dijo el mientras le Acomodaba el cabello tras su oreja. Robin Miraba como Veloz Coqueteaba Sin vergüenza con SU chica. Su impotencia de no poder hacer nada para detener los jugueteos de Star con su cabello y las miraditas Seductoras de Veloz hacia que sus celos fueran tan Notorios que hasta Cyborg… Que se encontraba al otro Lado de la Sala con Abeja Se diera Cuenta.

- Ay… Este chico o es Masoquista o Simplemente no Entiende.

- A que te Refieres Chispitas… Algo anda Mal? – Pregunto Abeja

- Claro! Robin es el Poco Cuerdo del equipo… Míralo…

- Que tiene de malo Cy… Esta Enamorado…

- Lamentablemente abeja… El sabe que no le corresponde. – Dijo cy mientras agachaba su cabeza.

- Me vas a Inventar que a Star no le gusta? Eso es algo que no creeré Aunque me pagues por Creerlo!

- No es que no le Guste, aunque al parecer Star ya tiene novio, aunque la idea me aterra… Es solo que Robin sabe que no pueden estar juntos… Aun asi se le nota que no puede controlar sus impulsos… y Asi como va… A Starfire se la llevaran pronto, Ninguno de nosotros quiere eso…

- Se llevaran a Star? – Pregunto abeja en voz baja, Con tono de preocupación y mirada Seria.

- Si Robin se le Acerca… Si… Tu no escuchaste nada… Pero Batman se llevará a Robin de Vuelta a Ciudad Gotica… Pero si el se niega… La policia de Tamaran se llevará a Starfire y la Obligarán a Casarse, creo que este matrimonio estaba arreglado desde que nació.

- Chispitas… Hay que hacer Algo! Eso no lo podemos Permitir.

- Me Gustaria Hacer Algo pero… Con Batman… Yo no me meto…

- Desde Cuando Tan cobarde?

- No es De cobarde… Ese Hombre Tiene Poder, Es Sombrío…

- No debe ser tan Sombrío…

- Porque lo Dices Abeja?

- Porque si Robin fue Criado por el… Algo de Corazón debe tener el Hombre, Si tu no Luchas, Se que hay varios titanes Honorarios que Si lo Haran… Starfire es Pilar importante y No dejaremos que se la lleven.

- Escucharte Hablar asi me da animos… Haria cualquier cosa por que starfire se quedara acá en la tierra… No la conozco tanto como bestita… Pero se que alguien tan inocente como Star… No debe ser forzada a nada de las cosas brutas que su planeta tiene de costumbre…

- La quieres mucho no es asi?

- Es mi Hermana… Obvio…

- Entonces Tenemos que Luchar!

Abeja A veces Puede ser muy inspiradora… Y en Cyborg no solo Inspiraba el espiritu luchador de el sino que tambien inspiraba Romance… Y el solo pensar que su novia lo ayudaria a Luchar para retener a Starfire en la tierra le hacia querer reunir cuanto antes a Todos los titanes, Sabia que todos querrian ayudar. Al rato después Cyborg, Mas, Menos y Robin jugaban Videojuegos, Aqualad y abeja miraban, Veloz rodeaba a star con su brazo y Robin perdia a cada instante por la gran desconcentración que tenia a su lado. Al comenzar a aparecer la luna, Los tres titanes dejaron la torre Este para irse a su hogar. Al llegar alli, Robin no habló, Apenas entró a la torre se fue a su habitación sin saludar ni despedirse de nadie. Starfire estaba muy preocupada, ¿Qué habia pasado para que Robin actuara asi? Era algo difícil de responder para ella, Pero Cyborg decidió ir a buscar respuestas.

- Hubo alguna Pelea? – Pregunto Raven.

- No, Al contrario Raven, Fue una tarde muy tranquila – Respondió Starfire sobre su paseo a la torre este

- Tengo Solo dos palabras para eso… VE-LOZ

- Garfield…Esa es una sola palabra.

- Ya lo se!... Rachel

- Que maduro!

- Y Que?

- Paren! Si van a pelear, Avisan y me voy – Dijo Starfire en medio de la pareja.

- Esta bien… - Respondieron ambos encogiéndose de Hombros.

Cyborg Vio que la puerta de la habitación de Robin estaba abierta, No dudo en entrar y alli lo encontró tirado boca arriba con un brazo bajo su cabeza y con el otro jugando con una pelota, lanzándola sobre su cabeza.

- Que sucede?

- Nada Cy…

- Viejo… Soy tu amigo… Se que algo te pasa… Es Sobre lo de Hoy?

- No solo eso…

- mira… Robin… Ninguno de nosotros queremos que se lleven a Starfire…

- Para que eso suceda debo irme… y no quiero Irme… Menos Ahora Que star sabe todo…

- Le dijiste?

- Si… Anoche le conté…

- Esta chica Sabe Actuar, Yo no me di cuenta, Actuó como si nada.

- Eso es lo que me molesto… Que actuó como si no le hubiese dicho nada.

- Y porque te molesta? … Es Mejor que actúe asi… nadie se dará cuenta y permanecerá mas tiempo acá, No es eso lo que quieres? Que se Quede en la Tierra?

- Si… Pero conmigo…

- Bueno tendrás que seguir pensando porque hasta el momento…es Imposible que este contigo y tu lo sabes.

- Lo se… Podrias llamarla? Pero dile en secreto… Ella sabrá donde juntarnos.

- Claro.

Claramente la actitud de robin se debia a sus celos, Sus imparables celos en contra de cualquiera que se le acercara a Starfire. Al llegar a la sala Cyborg le dijo a Starfire el recado de robin, ella Asintió nerviosa.

- Esta algo enojado – dijo cyborg

- Conmigo? Y que hice? – preguntó Starfire con ingenuidad

- nada Star… tu lo conoces…

- Bien…sera mejor que vaya… Buenas Noches Cy.

- Buenas noches Star.

- Que le sucedió a Star? – Pregunto chico bestia

- Fue a Hablar con…Raven tu dile… estas más cerca.

- Con robin… - Le dijo susurrándole al oído a su novio

- QUE?! – Gritó chico bestia

- Shh! Cállate tonto… Las cámaras! – Susurró Raven

- Que manera de tratar a tu novio… - Reclamo el verde.

- Que tal una carrera? – Retó Cyborg

- Es tarde – Dijo Raven

- Nunca es tarde para una carrera! - Grito Chico Bestia

- Bueno… Yo me voy a dormir… - dijo raven parándose del sillon y caminando hacia la puerta

- Que duermas bien. - Le dijo su novio de forma tierna.

- Gracias… y tu no te acuestes muy tarde… Garfield

- Esta bien… Rachel…

Ambos se querian mucho y se bromeaban con sus nombres reales, era medianoche y Starfire entró al baño y alli estaba el, Sentado sobre el retrete, esperando a Star, Enojado e Indignado con las Actitudes de ella.

* * *

Gracias por leer! :3 continuen con los reviews... les comentaría más pero voy tarde a la universidad xDD espero leerlas pronto! :3


	8. Capítulo VI

****_Teen titans y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de dc comics  
(_tengo que poner esto siempre cierto? porque como que... creo que ya quedó claro xd)

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Palabras Desmedidas**

_Ambos se querian mucho y se bromeaban con sus nombres reales, era medianoche y Starfire entró al baño y alli estaba el, Sentado sobre el retrete con sus codos apoyados en su rodillas mientras que con sus manos se agarraba el cabello, obviamente estaba algo hastiado, esperando a Star, Enojado e Indignado con las Actitudes de ella.  
_  
- Que pasó? – Pregunto Starfire muy preocupada por las actitudes de su Lider. Mientras se apoyaba en la pared

- Siempre Eres asi Cuando vas a La torre Este?

- Que?

- Siempre eres asi de… cariñosa… con Veloz?

- Robin… Porque me preguntas eso… Te Molesta que Veloz sea amable conmigo?

- Eso no es ser Amable… - Dijo Robin volteando la vista a la pared mientras que lanzaba una sonrisa de incredulidad… el sabía que eso no era ser amable

- Acaso estas… Celoso?

- Celoso? Yo? De el?...

- No hagas tantas preguntas, Solo quiero que respondas la mia…

- Si Starfire… Contenta? Estoy Celoso… Eso querias que te respondiera?

- No tienes que ser tan grosero

- No es de Grosero Star… Simplemente te di mi respuesta y yo tambien podría decir que tu eres la grosera.

- Yo porque?

- Porque sabiendo todo lo que siento por ti, Sabiendo todos los problemas que tengo por querer estar contigo, Pareciera que no te importara, Coqueteas como si no existiera

- Robin… No estaba Coqueteando… Y si me importa… Pero debo actuar normal… No quiero irme de la tierra, Ademas tu tampoco propones ninguna Idea para que yo pueda quedarme, Pareciera que deseas Irte.

- Tu tampoco Propones ninguna Idea!

- Tu eres el aproblemado!... Si no fuera por Tu padrastro no estariamos en esta incomoda Situación, Seria todo Normal.

- Pero – De la nada sonó el comunicador de Robin, - Disculpame… Debo contestar.

- Contesta, No te preocupes… Yo me voy – Dijo ella saliendo y cerrando la puerta de un portazo

- Que fue eso? – Dijo la voz en el comunicador.

- Nada… Que quieres Bárbara?

- Porque Le contaste A la Extraterrestre?

- No le digas asi!... Tenia que saberlo, No puedo seguir haciendole daño.

- Bueno… No importa, Te tengo malas noticias.

- Ahora que…

- Deberas venirte Mañana.

- QUE?! Porque!

- Los Alienigenas se enteraron de que tu amigo el metalico con su novia quieren juntar a todos los titanes para proteger a Starfire, Lo mejor es que te vengas lo mas pronto posible

- Esta bien, Arreglaré mis cosas…

- Adios Dick – Se cortó la transmisión. Robin se resignó a su destino, No podía hacer nada, Debia irse mañana y punto. Salió del baño y se fue a su habitación, Comenzó a ordenar sus maletas, Starfire escuchó el ruido y se levantó de su cama para saber de dónde venía, Llegó asi hasta la habitación de Robin

- Que haces? – Preguntó Star viendo que robin no estaba con su habitual uniforme, Estaba con ropa casual.

- Empaco…

- Adonde vas?

- A ciudad Gótica… Cambio de planes… Tengo que irme mañana.

- Mañana? Pero Robin! Porque? Con quien hablabas?

- Con nadie importante… Pero debo irme mañana, Se acabó el tiempo. Ojala que tu con los demás estén bien

- No podrás comunicarte?

- No. – Dicho esto el Guardó su ultima prenda y seguido se quitó el antifaz, miró por unos minutos su ropa guardada en la maleta y luego la cerró. – Dejare esto en la sala, Me iré mañana a primera Hora.

- Robin…- Fue lo único que pudo musitar Starfire viendo los ojos azules del chico.

- Que te pasó? – Pregunto Robin notando que Starfire lo miraba Estupefacta

- Tus ojos…

- Que tienen de malo?

- Nada… Son muy bellos, No entiendo tu Afán de esconderlos detrás de ese antifaz

- Gracias.

- Seguro que tienes que irte? No hay algo que Podamos hacer?

- Te agradecería que no te entrometieras… Ademas, Ya tienes Varios mas que te cuiden.

- No se que te pasa Robin… Que insistes en ser grosero conmigo… Ojala te vayas Luego! – Dijo la joven tamaraneana gritando mientras que se daba vuelta dándole la espalda a Robin y yéndose a su habitación corriendo.

- Star! – gritó él pero sin obtener respuesta, corrió hacia la habitación de la joven, golpeó con mucha fuerza mientras que starfire solo le gritaba que se fuera. Al entender que su lider no se iría… Abrió.

- Que?

- Perdoname… Yo…

- Shh No te preocupes… - Dijo Star poniendo su dedo indice en la boca de Robin – Entiendo Que quieres hacerme sentir mal, para que yo me enfade contigo, y al irte me busque alguien mas, por frustracion a no poder estar contigo y tambien a causa de mi enojo.

- Eh? No! Claro que no… Porque creerias que después de todo quisiera que estes con alguien mas?

- Bueno si no lo hiciste con esa intencion, Te agradeceria que te fueras de la puerta de mi habitación, No deseo Hablarte.

- Pero yo si quiero Hablarte – Dijo el entrando a la Habitación sin permiso de Starfire

- Bien… Habla.

- Crees que es facil Saber que tengo que irme ahora? Crees que es muy facil para mi dejar mis amigos y sobre todo a ti? De Verdad Piensas que es facil?

- Robin… En ningun momento dije que seria facil para ti, Tampoco creo que lo sea, Lo unico que estoy pidiendo es que te vayas.

- Quieres que me vaya?

- No…Pero que mas se le va a hacer, ya no hay vuelta atrás, Si tan solo por un momento dejaras de ser un superhéroe, habria alguna posibilidad

- Pero Yo te dije! Te dije que no es todo lo que soy, Gracias a ti me di cuenta que puedo ser algo mas!

- Pues parece que el destino te contradice, No te preocupes, Saldrá todo bien y quien sabe, podrás estar de vuelta muy pronto, Talvez.

- No lo creo – Dijo el tras un suspiro mientras se sentaba junto a starfire en la cama de ella.

- No seas tan negativo, Todo saldrá bien – Le respondió star dulcemente mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo.

- No soy negativo… Soy realista, Ademas no tienes porque preocuparte por mi, Tu ya tienes otro chico, Yo ya te perdi, Debes ser feliz!

- Pero yo estaré feliz si tu lo estas! No seas Tonto Jason inventó esa tonteria porque queria que te enfadaras, El es solo mi amigo, Yo no he tenido ojos para nadie!

- Segura?

- Segura

- Si tan solo te hubiese dicho antes… Ya sabríamos que hacer, Discúlpame –Dijo acariciando el mentón de la muchacha con su dedo pulgar e índice.

- Deja de disculparte! Ya verás que todo va a pasar muy rapidamente, Podrás volver a comunicarte con nosotros y podrás venir a visitarnos, yo puedo esperar, No creo que sea mucho tiempo el que pase.

- No tienes que esperar. – Starfire se cruzó de brazos mirandolo de manera molesta, Le dio un casto pero dulce beso, Dejando a robin atónito. – Y eso porque? – Preguntó el.

- Para que dejes la negatividad de lado! – Luego de esto Robin levanto una pequeña sonrisa de alegría, Y Star respondió de la misma manera, Besó a Starfire, delicadamente, empezó a invadir el poco espacio que quedaba entre los dos y sin darse cuenta ya estaba sobre ella separados solo por pocos centímetros que quedaban porque Robin tenía su manos apoyadas cada una al lado de la cabeza de Star con sus brazos rígidos pero sin separarse de su boca, la intensidad del beso se les estaba yendo de las manos, Y las recién mencionadas del chico ya estaban paseando descaradamente por la Cintura de ella. Se separaron un segundo para recobrar el aliento y recién ahí se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Robin se paró en seco, alejándose, ambos con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rosáceas… No podían… Simplemente no estaba bien… No ahora. Decidió irse, Fue hasta la puerta de la habitación, Alli se despidió de Star con un casto beso. Y Tomó rumbo a la sala, Paso allí la noche ya que no podía dormir, Todo era simplemente muy confuso.

* * *

**Chanchananáaaa! me demoré lo sé... pero sus reviews tampoco me han alentado así como muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho... naa... siempre es bueno leerlas :3 aunque uno siempre espera leer MIL COMENTARIOS D: no mentira xd bueno... ojala este capítulo les agrade... creo que queda claro porque es rated k y no es rated t -l -q -w o no recuerdo la letra pero... eeh criterio formado... XD bueno les explico... me demoré algo porque soy una pobre y triste estudiante universitaria que ya comenzó la semana de examenes... lo bueno es que el 12 SALGO DE VACACIONEEEEEES de invierno... yyy tendré bastante tiempo libre, creo... lo que si puedo asegurarles es que es probable que publique las continuaciones más temprano... porque... como salgo de vacaciones... sé que saldre a fiestas y cosas así... y no es buena idea usar mi computador cuando regreso de una fiesta... escribo muchas incoherencias :/ bueno... ESPERO SEGUIR LEYENDOLAS Y... muchos abrazos sicológicos :3 Love ya'**


	9. Capítulo VII

_Teen Titans y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta Historia no me pertenecen, Son propiedad de DC comics._

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Atando Cabos.**

A la mañana siguiente Starfire fue la primera en levantarse para alcanzar a despedirse de Robin, Lo vió apuntó de salir con sus maletas y lo hizo parar.

- Y tu no te despedirás?

- No me gustan las despedidas.

- Somos tus amigos! No puedes ser asi de desconsiderado. – Dijo ella Cruzando sus brazos.

- Esta bien… Esperaré… - Dijo con un bufido dándose por vencido

Al llegar los demás a la sala vieron a robin con sus maletas en las manos, Ropa Casual y un par de Gáfaz Sustituyendo al Antifaz.

- Que sucede Viejo? – Pregunto Cyborg

- Ocurrió un Inconveniente… Debo irme Hoy

- Pero No puedes Irte… Que será de Nosotros? Que será de los Jóvenes Titanes? – Preguntó Raven con su mismo tono de frialdad, pero a la vez se notaba la debilidad de la preocupación en su voz

- Ustedes Pueden Seguir sin mi… Seguro me iré por un tiempo solamente… No es un Adios.

- Lo lamento Viejo… Ojala que sea un tiempo corto, Cualquier Problema, Sabes a quien llamar! – Dijo Cyborg mostrando su comunicador con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Lo tendré Siempre Presente, Bien, Haré de mal Agradecido y… Nos veremos Ojala muy Pronto. – Finalizó Robin mientras miraba a Starfire con algo de pena, Salió de la torre y los cuatro titanes restantes se quedaron callados lo que quedo del día, Pasó tan lenta la mañana, y asi llegó la tarde para hacerse aun mas larga, Ninguno se decidia por algun canal de televisión, Sin Robin a ninguno se le ocurria ir a entrenar, Raven meditaba como habitualmente lo hacia, Y por primera vez, Meditó tranquilamente en medio de la sala, ya que no habia ruido alguno. Starfire Estaba mirando por el gran ventanal, sin expresión alguna en su rostro y sin ningun rastro de brillo en sus ojos. Cyborg y chico bestia no tenian ganas de jugar videojuegos, Eso ya era bastante extraño, pero lamentablemente el día tampoco era normal.

Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana, Las calles de Ciudad Gótica estaban vacias, Se habia escuchado el Rumor del regreso del Chico maravilla, Pero hasta el momento era solo eso… Un Rumor. En una bodega alejada de la ciudad, cerca de las orillas de un muelle, Habia una puerta entre abierta, La persona que se encontraba alli adentro al parecer no tenia miedo de que la encontrasen. Dentro de la bodega habian un monton de camaras, era como un tipo de panel de control.

- Ahora que esperas, El cabeza de picos ya esta en la ciudad, saca esas cámaras de la torre.

- Las sacaré cuando se cumpla la mision.

- La misión era que Robin se viniera lo antes posible a ciudad gótica, Mision Cumplida ya esta aquí, Saca esas cosas y deja a los titanes en paz!

- Y quien dijo que esa era toda la misión? Jason tú no tienes idea Cierto…

- Que piensas hacer ahora? Te ayude en lo que querías, alejé a Starfire del idiota… Fin… ahora saca eso.

- La única explicación que te daré es que Me desharé de esa Extraterrestre, La sacaré del camino, Volverá por donde vino y de la manera en que vino.

- De que te sirve deshacerte de Starfire?

- Ella en la tierra es lo único que me opaca… Ella fuera de la tierra… es nada, Una sola llamada y… Adiós Princesita Koriand'r

- No será tan fácil… No harás que se lleven a Star! Nuestro trato era que yo alejaba a Starfire y como recompensa para mi sacarías al picudo del camino, Ya lo hiciste…

- Quien lo impedirá? Tu y quien más?

- No necesito a nadie más para impedirlo… - Dicho esto Jason, Mas conocido como red x Se abalanzó contra la persona que se encontraba sentada en la silla de operaciones, Trataba de golpear pero aquella persona esquivaba todos los ataques como si fuese lo más simple del universo esquivar un golpe de Red X. A los minutos después de una pelea con el viento y de recibir varios golpes, Jason cayó rendido en el suelo.

- Mira Niñito, No soy una chica fácil de vencer, Y tu no eres un gran Oponente, Y si piensas impedir Mi plan, Allí tengo una celda a tu tamaño en la que podrás vivir muy a gusto el resto de tu vida. Entendido?

- No te saldrás con la tuya Bárbara! – Dijo él con debilidad

- Mira Jason… Gracias a ti… Ya me salí con la mia… Fuiste una marioneta muy fácil de manejar – Bárbara empujo a patadas a Jason hasta dejarlo dentro de la celda en la que pensaba retenerlo para que el no fuese a contarle a nadie más su sombrío plan. Lo encerró y tomó rumbo al este de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en la torre de los titanes, Estaba amaneciendo, Como no es de esperarse el primero en pie fue chico bestia, De seguro había algún especial de esas series que a el tanto le gustan. Al rato después despertó Cyborg, se Dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y media hora mas tarde Raven y Starfire entraban por la puerta corrediza, Los tres titanes Se sentaron en la mesa para desayunar y chico bestia se hizo un desayuno Express y fue a servírselo en el sofá.

- Ya es raro no escuchar el despertador… Y solo ha pasado un día – Dijo Cyborg.

- No se preocupen compañeros, de seguro no será por un largo tiempo. – Dijo Starfire

- Mejor no hacerse la idea Starfire… Es preferible seguir nosotros Además no estamos solos… Somos demasiados. – Terminó Raven.

- Rae! - Gritó eufóricamente chico bestia desde el otro lado de la sala.

- Que pasa? – Pregunto raven sin expresión en su voz mientras se acercaba al sofá y se sentaba junto a su novio.

- Nada – Dijo chico bestia mientras acomodaba su cabeza en las piernas de raven y se estiraba a cuerpo completo en el sofá.

- Eres un perezoso! – Dijo raven mientras se quedaba allí y le acariciaba el cabello.

- Yo? Quien dijo esa mentira! – Decía el entre risas mientras seguía mirando su programa de televisión.

De la nada se siente una Gran explosión, Un tipo de temblor tremendo que estremeció la torre y seguramente toda la ciudad, La alarma comenzó a sonar pero muy despacio, como si aquel estruendo la haya echo no funcionar de la manera correcta.

- Bien titanes… Por fin algo de acción! Vamos – Dijo Cyborg con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Llegaron rápidamente al lugar de los hechos y Starfire sintió como si viviera un Deja-vu. Frente a la Pizzería había un destello de color verde esmeralda, Un color demasiado familiar, De aquel agujero salieron, sin ironía, Miles y miles de extraterrestres de la policía de Tamaran. Y para 4 titanes eran muchos.

- Si nos entregan a la princesa, No les haremos daño – Dijo bastante enojado uno de los extraterrestres.

- Uno que otro rasguño no le hace mal a nadie – Dijo chico bestia convirtiéndose en el coloso tiranosaurio rex y empujando con su cola a varios de ellos.

- Starfire vete… Escóndete – Sugirió Raven.

- No! Esto es por mi… debo luchar!

- Raven tiene razón star, Tú te quedas, Ve a la torre. – Viendo que esto ya era una obligación y no una sugerencia, star tomó vuelo hacia la torre y se escondió allí.

- Son muchos! – Gritó raven.

- Lo bueno es que tenemos refuerzos! – Dijo Cyborg mientras mandaba un llamado de alerta y auxilio a todos los titanes. Nadie supo de donde salió la rapidez con la que llegaron algunos de ellos, Lo que es Kid flash, jinx, Herald, Jerico, Phanta, Wildebeast, Hotspot, Aqualad, mas y menos, abeja, veloz y argenta llegaron en un santiamén para comenzar la lucha contra los extraterrestres, Nadie sabia la razón por la que luchaban pero, había que ayudar. Luchaban con dificultad porque los alienígenas eran mayoría y la gente de Jump City tampoco ayudaba mucho corriendo por entre medio de la pelea, mas de alguno podía salir herido. Luego de ello llegó Red star, Kole y gnark.

- Que sucede? – Preguntó Red star.

- No sabemos! Solo se que son muchos! – Respondió argenta.

- No podemos con todos – Dijo Cyborg.

- No te puedes rendir… Sabemos porque es todo esto, no dejaremos que concreten lo que se proponen. – dijo Abeja dando ánimos.

- Retirada - Dijo uno de los extraterrestres. Y desaparecieron como obra de tele transportación cada uno de ellos.

- Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo decir chico bestia.

- Ahora podrían explicarlos las razones?

- Mejor hacerlo en la torre – Dijo Abeja.

- Esta bien… Que esperamos – Dijo Herald mientras abría un portal

Aparecieron en la Torre en menos de un segundo, tomaron asiento y algunos se quedaron parados.

- Y starfire? – Pregunto Veloz.

- Aquí… - Respondió ella con una cara devastadora y con mucha melancolía.

- Bien, Expliquen – Dijo Red star.

- Los tamaraneanos tienen un trato con Bruno Díaz, Si robin no dejaba de acercarse a Starfire, Bruno Se llevaría a Robin de vuelta a Ciudad Gótica, cosa que aparentemente ya hizo y Los tamaraneanos se llevarían a Starfire de vuelta a Tamaran para contraer Nupcias. En fin La policía de Tamaran hace esto porque no quieren que nadie se interponga en el matrimonio arreglado de star. Y ella y robin hicieron mucha noticia con lo de Tokio… En fin, Los detalles no Importan, Si ellos vuelven, Hay que luchar. – Explicó Abeja.

- Ósea que… Si volverán? – Preguntaron mas y menos al unisonó con voz de tristeza.

- Si pequeños… Ellos volverán por mi… - Dijo Starfire dejando caer algunas lagrimas.

- Star… No llores, No dejaremos que te lleven… - Dijo Red star mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la tamaraneana.

Sonó la alarma nuevamente, y cyborg buscó el lugar de los hechos y era en la misma torre, pero era una sola persona. De la nada se abrió la puerta de la sala y con las prendas rotas, El pelo alborotado y varios rasguños en su rostro y cuerpo él apareció.

* * *

**Ola ke ase? lee mi fic o ke ase? quahajsdhasd Estoy medio rayada con ese video maldito... bueno, Gracias Falling por desearme suerte en los exámenes... ya creo haberlos pasado todos y solo me queda uno de Ética... (maldita ética) okei... He aquí la continuación :3 espero les guste y sigan opinando y dejando sus reviews como hasta el momento. Abrazos Sicológicos para todas... Las estoy leyendo! ;) adiosito**


	10. Capítulo VIII

_Teen Titans y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, Son propiedad de DC comics._

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**El principio del Fin.**

_Sonó la alarma nuevamente, y cyborg buscó el lugar de los hechos y era en la misma torre, pero era una sola persona. De la nada se abrió la puerta de la sala y con las prendas rotas, El pelo alborotado y varios rasguños en su rostro y cuerpo, él apareció.  
_  
- Jason! – Gritó Starfire volando hacia su amigo

- Con cuidado, Esta muy mal Herido! – Dijo Chico bestia interponiéndose en el camino

- Es ella… Fue ella. – Musitó con debilidad Red X

- Quien ella? – Preguntó abeja con alteración mientras todos se daban cuenta que el caía al suelo desmayado

- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermeria. Raven trata de comunicarte con el, Aparentemente tiene mucha información.

- Entendido. – Dijo raven mientras acompañaba a Cyborg a la enfermería.

Era medio dia, en la mansión Diaz, Robin salia de la ducha hace pocos minutos. Bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina.

- Buenos dias Joven Dick. – Saludaba con cortesía Alfred.

- Ni tan Buenos.

- Quiere una taza de café?

- Me hace falta… Gracias alfred.

- Buenos Dias! – Decía Bruno mientras entraba a la cocina con el periodico en mano. Robin lo miró con algo de desprecio.

- Dick… Te tengo una mala Noticia.

- Que? – Pregunto el Volteándose hacia Bruno y tomando un Sorbo de café.

- Mira. – Dijo Bruno mientras encendía el televisor, ponía el canal de noticias, Habia cadena nacional.

_Una muy mala mañana ha habido en Jump city, Los reportes han indicado que una flota espacial desconocida ha azotado La ciudad puerto... La explosión que dio inicio a su ataque ha dejado cientos de Heridos, 32 personas internadas gravemente en el Hospital de la ciudad y lamentablemente 7 muertos, Entre ellos un Infante alrededor de los 8 meses de nacido, La explosión afecto gravemente sus conductos auditivos causando una fatal hemorragia. Los jóvenes titanes y otros ayudantes de diferentes partes del planeta han intentado Luchar con estos pero de la nada estos miles de extraterrestres desaparecieron, Esperamos que no vuelvan a atacar la ciudad pero mantendremos informados de esta terrible catástrofe de la que aun no se pueden encontrar algunos heridos._

- Esto es tú culpa. – Dijo Robin Dejando el lugar tirando la silla hacia un lado. Bruno lo siguió a la sala, esperando obtener respuesta.

- Mi culpa? Que hice yo.

- Si no tuvieras ese estupido tratado con la policia de tamaran esos fenómenos no estarian aquí tratando de llevarse a starfire ni Destruyendo la ciudad. La ciudad Que prometi Proteger!

- Que tratado Dick? Yo no tengo ningun trato con la policia de ese planeta! Ni yo ni ninguno de mis socios de la Liga.

- Que? Como que no… Entonces porque me trajiste!

- Porque tengo una reunion de negocios en 5 dias en Abu dhabi, debo irme mañana y necesito que te hagas cargo de la ciudad solo por una semana! No te lo hubiese pedido si no fuese porque hace ya varios días que el Acertijo ha hecho apariciones constantes.

- Debo irme. – Dijo Robin yéndose al segundo piso, poniendose su uniforme y tomando su casco para tomar rumbo a Jump City en su moto. Se podría decir que iba a unos 190 km/hora pero poco le preocupaba, Debia llegar cuanto antes a Jump City.

Alli mientras tanto, Un gigantesco holograma aparecía en medio del destello verde que se encontraba frente a la pizzería. Raven y Starfire se quedaron en la torre junto con Red X y los demas titanes fueron al lugar de los hechos.

- Que quieren? – Pregunto Cyborg al ver el Holograma de uno de los extraterrestres que seguramente era el jefe de los demás miles que combatieron con ellos.

- No queremos Hacerles daño, Ustedes tienen algo que nos Pertenece, Dénnoslo y nadie Saldrá Herido.

- Aquí no hay nada que les pertenezca! – Gritó Chico bestia enfurecido.

- Ustedes sufrirán a causa de su inconsecuencia, Dennos a la princesa!

- Sobre… Mi… Cadáver… - Dijo robin Apareciendo En su moto Y saltando sobre el Aparato que creaba el Holograma destruyéndolo por completo.

- Robin! – Gritó Abeja – Que haces Aquí?

- No hace falta, Cyborg, Cuantos Son?

- Ay dios mío, lo Siento... No Alcancé a Contarlos todos! – Dijo sarcásticamente mientras unía sus manos llevándoselas a la cara de una manera bastante amanerada -... Son miles! – dijo finalmente con una notoria perdida de paciencia.

- Y Starfire?

- En la Torre con Raven y Jason.

- Bien. Y ese que hace aquí? – pregunto Poniendose Serio.

- Tiene Informacion… - Dijo Raven apareciendo desde el piso con su habitual sombra, Luego otro gran estruendo estremeció el suelo de todo Jump City Aun mas fuerte que el anterior y he allí de nuevo, Miles de Alienigenas atacando la ciudad.

- Bien Titanes… Hora de barrer con estos Alienígenas – Finalizó robin dando inicio a la pelea. Todos los titanes Luchaban como si fuera la ultima vez, es decir, obviamente no seria la ultima pero si una crucial. Mientras tanto Starfire y Red X.

- Porque no Despierta! – Gritaba ella viendo que los signos vitales estaban bien, Todo estaba en su lugar correcto pero el lamentablemente no despertaba. La interrogante es… ¿Quien habrá sacado a Red X de la celda?

Los Alienigenas Notaron que aunque pelearan con ellos, Starfire no se encontraba allí. Por lo que se separaron, Varios de ellos buscaban por todos los alrededores de la ciudad y los que se quedaron luchando contra los titanes, desaparecieron para luego dirigirse hacia la torre, Alli Rompieron Ventanas, Puertas, y movían la torre con una fuerza y brutalidad que nadie había visto Nunca. Starfire gritaba no solo por ella, Si no por Red X que pasando todo lo que pasaba No despertaba. Seguian rompiendo hasta que dieron con la enfermeria, Estaba cerrada, al abrirla de un golpe no habia nadie, Estaba totalmente vacia, Ni siquiera estaba Jason en la camilla, Ambos estaban escondidos bajo la camilla, el inconsciente y Star tratando de que su respiración no se escuchara. Los extraterrestres se fueron de la enfermeria a destrozar otros lugares buscando a Star. Cyborg, Chico bestia, Robin, Raven, Red Star, Abeja, Herald y jerico aparecieron en la torre gracias al portal de Herald mientras que los demas luchaban con los que estaban en la ciudad, vieron todo desecho pero muchos de ellos destrozando aun mas, Raven comenzo a buscar a Starfire y no la veia por ningun lado, Asi que decidio hacer contacto mental.

- _Starfire… Donde estas?_

- Raven? Estoy en la enfermeria! Jason no despierta y los policias tamaraneanos ya pasaron por aquí… No se que hacer estoy desesperada!

- Tranquila, Estamos aquí tu quedate donde estas, Robin y los demas estan abajo peleando con varios de ellos.

- Robin esta aquí?

- Si… Pero no importa, solo queria saber donde estabas, quedate alli y no te muevas.

- Esta bien.

De un de repente Jason despertó, Miro hacia todos lados y se vio entre las piernas de starfire, escondido bajo una camilla.

- Star?

- Shh!

- Que sucede? – Preguntó el entre susurros

- Llegaron… Vienen por mi… Quedate aquí escondido.

- No! Yo iré a luchar contra ellos, No te iras de aquí Star!

- Acuerdate… Eres Jason, Simplemente Jason.

- Tengo mi traje bajo la ropa! Dejame Ir!

- No me dejes sola! Además, aun no te recuperas

- Star… Iré a ayudar!

- Esta bien… - Dijo ella resignada al no conseguir que Red X se quedara para recuperarse o por ultimo para hacerle compañía. Red X llegó a la sala a ayudar pero recibió una pequeña paliza.

- No es momento Red X – Gritó Robin Enfurecido con su baston sobre el pecho de red x que se encontraba en el suelo.

- Viejo Que haces de Pie! Vete a la enfermeria! – Le grito chico Bestia mientra peleaba hombro a hombro con otro alienigena.

- Eh? – Fue la unica Silaba que salio de los labios de robin.

- Chico Bestia tiene Razon Jason… Ve a la enfermeria, Aun no te recuperas.

- Bien puntiagudo… Podrias sacar tu bastoncito de encima mio para poder Pelear… Hay otros que tampoco quieren que Starfire se vaya – Dijo El sacando el Baston de robin de su pecho y levantandose a pelear.

- Luego Quiero Explicaciones – Le dijo Robin A cyborg mirandolo con su rostro desformado por tal desagradable noticia.

Se escucho el Infernal Grito de Starfire desde la Enfermeria… La habian Encontrado.

* * *

**A exigencia del público he aquí la continuación! :D shanshananaaa! Espero les guste y continuen con sus reviews... Puede que no les importe pero quiero decirlo... ESTOY DE VACACIONES! Feliz, pasé todos mis exámenes y ahora soy libre por todo un mes... Así que tengo tiempo libre para continuarlo más seguido... continuen con sus reviews!... las estoy leyendo :) Abrazos Sicológicos para todas! adiosito 3**


	11. Capítulo IX

_Teen Titans y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics_

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Desmembramiento**

_Se escucho el Infernal Grito de Starfire desde la Enfermería… La habían Encontrado. _

- Dejeme Tranquila, Por favor! – Gritaba ella tratando de zafarse de las garras de uno de ellos, Aun en el peor de los momentos ella no olvidaba la Cortesía.

- No te hagas la difícil – Le decia el alien con cierto desprecio por la princesa mientras le colocaba aquellas incomodas esposas que tenia cuando llegó a la tierra. Ella trataba de usar sus Starbolts para detener a aquel policia que queria ponerle las esposas pero era inútil, El era notablemente mas fuerte. La amarraron de la cintura con aquel tipo de cuerda verde con la cual la habian esposado cuando Su hermana Blackfire habia robado aquella joya de las lunas de centauri e inculpo a Star. Y comenzaron a subirla a la nave. Raven Rompió la cuerda que sostenia a Star y Robin trato de alcanzarla pero terminaron por caer los dos al suelo de la azotea. Allí se encontraban todos luchando, Red Star lanzaba su energia a la nave para tratar de romperla pero era imposible, Cyborg trataba de hacer lo mismo con su cañon sonico pero, Era ya inevitable, Ellos eran mas poderosos pero aunque lo fueran no permitirian que se llevaran a Starfire. Robin Le sacó las esposas como ya lo habia echo antes y ella lo beso Nuevamente como aquella Primera Vez, pero siendo esta vez Por Amor.

Los alienigenas no se daban por vencidos, en la ciudad ya no quedaba ninguno de ellos conciente por lo que los demas titanes honorarios fueron en ayuda a los que se encontraban en la azotea de la torre. Era un total Apocalipsis. Robin trataba de pedirle explicaciones a Starfire por el Enredo entre quien es Jason y quien es Red X mientras luchaba con dos de los aliens, Ella aun asi no le respondia, Seguia lanzando Starbolts. Luego de varios minutos, Uno de los rivales fue… Inteligente, O demasiado Cruel. Con un Baston cargado con Electricidad, Le dio un Toque Por la espalda A Star, dejandola inconciente, Cargándola sobre su Hombro, Y llevandola a la nave, Chico Bestia se adelantó la tomo del pie y trató de quitarsela al Alien, Cosa que no pudo, Se convertia en cuanto animal pesado se le ocurriera, Vaca, Gorila Rinoceronte, Elefante… Pero aparentemente el alienigena era mucho mas fuerte. Subian a la nave como por abducción por lo que, fuese el animal que fuese, No habia peso que aquella luz cegadora y absorbente no se pudiera. Ya en la nave El alienigena Junto a Star, Cerraron la Compuerta, Apagando a la vez aquella luz, Dejando caer a Chico bestia Al mar. Y al igual que la primera vez… Los demas extraterrestres Desaparecieron.

- Chico Bestia! – Gritaba Raven Corriendo hacia la orilla para encontrar a su novio. El iba saliendo del agua tosiendo y escupiendo agua.

- Porque! – Refunfuñó el Golpeando el piso con ambos puños haciendo que la tierra se partiera en pequeñas grietas – Los hubiera detenido, Si hubiera Sido Mas competente – Reclamaba el verde desordenandose el cabello y dejando Brotar algunas lagrimas

- No es tu culpa – Dijo Robin apareciendo y cargando su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

Se podía ver la tristeza de todos, Como todos y cada uno sufria con cada particula de su ser el secuestro de starfire, Como no pudieron hacer algo mas, O preparar alguna tactica para detener a toda esa tropa de tamaraneanos, Solo una pregunta giraba en torno a todos, Giraba en la mente de todos los rostros tristes que estaban en la azotea y en la isla… ¿Por qué?

Sin animos, Todos los titanes entraron a la torre, Para dejarse caer donde primero se pararan, Habia cansancio, Y mucho, Nadie podía negarlo, Pero la tristeza era mas grande.

- Porque? – Se cuestionó Cyborg en voz alta con notoria tristeza en su voz

- Debo irme… - Dijo Robin

- Y te irás? – Preguntó Aqualad.

- Debo hacerlo, además… Ya no hay razon para que me quede…

- Si fuera porque no hay razones, Ninguno de nosotros seguiría aquí, Si no te acuerdas, Gracias a Starfire, Comenzaron los Jóvenes Titanes, Si no te acuerdas, De la misma manera que tratamos de salvarla hoy, La pudimos Salvar esa vez… entonces porque demonios hoy fue diferente, Porque no pudimos salvarla! – Dijo Chico bestia sin levantar su rostro invadido por las lágrimas, Siendo consolado por la mano de Raven sobre su espalda.

- No tiene Porque ser así… Hay que seguir adelante, Star es una chica grande, Sabe cuidarse sola y Escapara en menos de lo que canta un gallo – Dijo Abeja dándole ánimos a todos.

- Abeja tiene Razon – Dijo Veloz parándose de su lugar.

- Bien… Esperaremos a que llegue ese día… Aun así debo irme, Volveré seguramente en Una semana y media. – Dijo Robin

- Adonde iras? – Pregunto Raven

- Bruno debe Irse por una semana… Además, Debo investigar quien hizo la llamada a los tamaraneanos, Aparentemente Bruno No es el culpable.

- LO SABIA!... Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabia! – Festejaba Abeja – Ves Chispita? Te dije que el Hombre ese no era tan Mala persona.

- Entonces quien Fue? – Pregunto Cyborg bastante preocupado y curioso

- Yo no pude descubrir quien fue, la mente de Jason es MUCHO más complicada y confusa que la de robin, solo vi que le dio una gran Golpiza, Estaba Oculta en un muelle desconocido del cual ni siquiera pude obtener nombres o números y después vi a un Hombre grande y extraño rompiendo unos barrotes, No le vi el rostro.

- Hablando de Jason… Donde esta? – Preguntó Cyborg.

- Apenas se llevaron a Star, El desapareció. – Dijo Chico Bestia.

- Eem… Si… Hablando de Jason… Me podrían explicar quien rayos es! – Exigió Robin

- Sabía que preguntarías… El es Red X… Cuando tu dejaste de hablarle a Starfire y ella comenzó a salir a pasear por la ciudad, El se le aparecía de vez en cuando para molestarla, para verla etc… Starfire termino por conocerlo y el no es una mala persona… - Dijo Chico Bestia.

- ¡Pero es un criminal! O sea que… Esperen un momento…Ustedes dos siempre supieron quien era… Cuando sonó la alarma en la torre y peleamos con Red X porque el se había llevado a Star… ¿Fue todo falso?

- Eeeh… Si… - Dijo Chico Bestia

- Todo ese tiempo supieron que Star estaba saliendo con el imbécil pedante de Red X y en vez de decirme para investigar si intentaba algo en nuestra contra o averiguar que demonios estaba tramando, confabularon en mi contra?

- Si lo pones de esa manera… Suena Horrible… Digamos que en ese momento estaba en duda quien era el bando bueno y el bando malo… - Dijo Raven.

- Si le hacía daño ustedes pensaban hacer algo? Como no se preocuparon un poco! – Robin estaba muy enojado… Sus palabras salían como antorchas de fuego de su boca

- Bien… Creo que es Hora de irnos, Estos son temas de equipo – Dijo kole mirando a Gnarrk

- Si, Eso sería una buena Idea… - Finalizó Red Star asintiendo a la sugerencia de Kole. Todos comenzaron a irse de la torre, devastados y apenados, Pero con la esperanza de que algún día, Pudieran Volverla a ver… ya estando la torre vacía… Robin continuó su Inquisición contra los 3 titanes restantes… No había escapatoria.

- No crean que se han salvado… Respóndanme… Que acaso ninguno de ustedes se preocupó?

- Robin… Mira… Velo de esta manera… En ese momento, el enemigo eras tú. Tu provocaste que Starfire se sintiera tan mal que decidió intentar pasar su pena fuera de la torre… Y Tal vez Red X pensó de manera egoísta en un principio… Acercarse a ella para molestarla o quien sabe… Pero con el tiempo… Las cosas cambiaron… Sentí su interés, ni siquiera usaba máscara para salir con ella… El no iba a hacerle daño… Por lo menos no a Star. – Dijo Raven con tono tranquilo

- Se supone que eso debe dejarme más tranquilo? Como me quedaré tranquilo cuando Star estaba saliendo con ese… Con ese… con ese tipo – dijo sin encontrar un insulto.

- Pues… Eeeh… tu no estabas ahí para salir con ella – Dijo Chico Bestia.

- Y tú? Tu salías con ella… Se supone que eras el único realmente interesado en que no la hiciera sufrir… Si sabías… donde quedó ese lado protector?

- La primera vez que la saque de la torre para que se distrajera se arrancó de mi para juntarse con Jason… Si ella quería verlo qué más podía hacer yo…

- Esto lleva más tiempo de lo que imaginaba – Dijo Cyborg… Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en Voz alta.

- Que gran ayuda Cyborg… - Dijo Robin mirándolo de reojo con furia.

- Mira Robin… Que en este preciso momento estés muerto de celos… no significa que las cosas van a cambiar… Lo que pasó… Ya está hecho, no se puede cambiar… Por muy poco que te agrade la idea… Red X es amigo de Starfire… pero nada de eso importa si ahora ella no está y no pudimos hacer nada para que sucediera lo contrario. Mejor es que te calmes… Y que ubiques el paradero de Starfire… Si esos alienígenas son tan grandiosos… no creo que se la hayan llevado a Tamaran. – Dijo Cyborg queriendo cerrar el tema… No era momento para pelear por algo así.

- Lo siento… me dejé llevar… Bueno titanes, Creo que por ahora debemos iniciar la búsqueda… Volveré en una semana… Espero tener noticias hasta entonces.

- Nosotros también apoyaremos con información… desde hoy iniciaremos. – Finalizó Cyborg.

- Hasta pronto Robin – Se despidió Raven – Que te vaya bien en lo del reemplazo.

- Gracias Raven.

- Solo para que quede claro… que te hayas arreglado con Star no significa que mi enojo por lo que le hiciste haya desaparecido fugazmente – Dijo Chico Bestia mirándolo de reojo – Pero gracias por venir apenas supiste de la noticia – Dijo finalmente pasándole su mano.

- Entiendo… Pero no hay rencores – Finalizó Robin respondiendo al apretón de manos con Chico bestia para dar paso a la salida… Fueron todos juntos… Robin piso el acelerador y se fue… Su rostro demostraba tristeza… Recuerdos comenzaron a invadirle la mente y sin darse cuenta el lente de su casco se estaba empañando… Un par de lágrimas salieron sin permiso… Y sin siquiera ser notadas… Los Titanes restantes que estaban en la torre no estaban mejor… Chico Bestia no para de preguntarse porque no pudo hacer algo más… Raven por su parte decidió no buscar más palabras para hacerle entender que no era su culpa… No era culpa de nadie de ellos… Pero el verdadero culpable estaba aun en anonimato.

* * *

**NUEVO CAPÍTULO :3 okei, acá la continuación, gracias por sus reviews... bueno, siempre voy a estar agradecida de que les guste y de que me comenten... la verdad no tengo mucho que decir 3: pero bueno ahsjdasjd Ojalá les guste :D**


	12. Capítulo X

_Teen titans y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, Son propiedad de DC comics._

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Triste Aniversario**

**2 años después**

La torre había Sufrido daños Terribles aquella vez, Pero nada que Cyborg no pudiera arreglar, con ayuda de Chico Bestia entregándole materiales convertido en pulpo… y Raven ayudándolo a mantenerlos sobre puestos… y también abeja que ayudaba con las soldaduras, Reparar la torre fue Muy simple.

- Chicos… llamada entrante de Ciudad Gótica – decía Cyborg mirando La pantalla,

- Hoy es el Día… - Dijo Chico bestia recordando el día exacto en que todo sucedió, Cyborg Activó la Video llamada.

- Que hay Titanes – Preguntó Robin

- Nada Interesante en esta ciudad, Que hay en Ciudad Gótica? – Pregunto Raven

- Aun no hallo el paradero de la persona que hizo la llamada, es como si hubiese desaparecido del mapa… No dejo ninguna pista… Ni siquiera huellas… Ustedes no han Visto al chico Todd?

- Hace dos años que desapareció del mapa Robin.… La misma Fecha… - Dijo Chico Bestia.

- No logro entenderlo… Como es posible que alguien desaparezca así.

- Viejo deberíamos darnos por vencidos… Ya han pasado dos años, y no ha habido ninguna prueba, ni siquiera una huella! – decía cyborg.

- Si estuviera Abeja aquí no dirías lo mismo. – Bromeó chico bestia.

- Es un Caso diferente – Respondió Cyborg Muy serio.

- Ni tan diferente… - Concluyó Raven en susurros que solo ella y chico bestia pudieron escuchar, Se rieron.

- Bien si quieren terminar con la investigación, no Importa chicos… Yo puedo Seguir Solo. No es justo tenerlos arraigados tanto tiempo… para mí también es frustrante no encontrar nada

- Yo por lo menos no te dejare solo… Era mi mejor Amiga… Y seguiré Buscándola Hasta el Final!

- Gracias Chico bestia… Bien… Tengo algunas cosas que hacer así que… Nos contactaremos Luego.

- Seguro – Dijeron Los tres titanes al Unísono,

- Adiós – Fue la última palabra de Robin antes de cortar la transmisión.

- Han pasado ya 2 años y aun se ve Devastado. – Decía Raven a los demás

- Raven… Es Starfire… Es algo obvio que el hombre este devastado – Respondió Cyborg

- Si hubiera Podido Hacer algo más…ella estaría aquí. – Se lamentaba Chico Bestia.

- Gar… cuantas veces tendré que repetírtelo? No es tu culpa que se la hayan llevado, Deja de culparte.

Han pasado ya dos años desde que no ha habido frutos de la investigación y Búsqueda de Starfire, Intentaron muchas veces ir en la nave T a buscarla a Tamaran pero era todo un caos intentar entrar al planeta… Desde que Starfire volvió, la seguridad del planeta se volvió más estricta y casi nada entraba ni salía de allí, Tampoco Podían saber quien había hecho la llamada a los tamaraneanos sin Jason y el había desaparecido a esta misma fecha, No había paradero de el desde hace dos años y sin el… No había Información alguna del culpable. La pregunta redundante de los titanes era Porque el tenia la información… Si lo Supieran, claramente habría explicaciones y respuestas.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Gótica, Robin tenía Varios asuntos que arreglar, Cientos de papeles, Informaciones, Fechas y demás investigaciones que están inconclusas.

- Que Haces? – Pregunto Bruno.

- Trato de Investigar.

- Aun estas con la Idea de que encontrarás al culpable del secuestro de tu amiga?

- No es una Idea, Es un Hecho, Los hechos no dan cabida a las dudas y Una Idea puede crear muchas dudas.

- Que es un Hecho Dick? – Pregunta Bárbara Gordon entrando a la sala de la Mansión Díaz.

- Aun con La obsesión por encontrar al culpable Imaginario. – Bromeó Bruno dejando a ambos jóvenes solos en la sala.

- Dick… Cuando dejaras esto, Ya han pasado Dos años por favor! Ya no apareció tal culpable, Ni siquiera hay aunque sea UN sospechoso.

- bárbara… No importa cuántos años pasen… Yo encontrare al maldito que me arrebato a Starfire y lo haré pagar… aunque vaya en contra de mis principios morales…

- Porque Sigues Preocupándote por Ella! Se la llevaron, No volverá… si hubiese querido hacerlo ya estaría aquí… Quizás y hasta le gustó su marido y prefirió quedarse allá. – Gritaba ella Furiosa.

- Si vas a hablar de ella… que sea con cualquiera… menos conmigo… Porque te puede ir mal. – Advirtió Robin con la mirada más sombría que alguna vez se le pudo haber visto. Bárbara había presionado un punto débil al mencionar que tal vez a Starfire gustó de su Marido Pre-seleccionado.

- Y que hay de nosotros… no lo has meditado?

- Que nosotros bárbara… Te Dije que algo así no lo meditaría… ese "nosotros" del que hablas fue hace mucho tiempo…. Éramos mucho más jóvenes y menos maduros… Tú misma lo dijiste cuando todo acabó.

- Que no te das cuenta Que estoy aquí, Frente a ti, Esperando a que me des una miserable señal de que aun sientes Algo? No importa lo que dije hace tiempo… Piensa en ahora.

- Es que eso es lo Difícil… Que señal Esperas… Si no siento nada… Cualquier cosa que pudiese sentir antes… Fue arrebatado. - Dijo Robin muy Fríamente.

- No podemos Ni siquiera… Intentarlo?

- Lo siento Bárbara… No se puede… Ahora, Me podrías hacer el Favor de retirarte, Tengo cosas que hacer…

- Esta bien… Pero ya te darás cuenta que ella no volverá, Ahí estaré… - Dijo ella retirándose de la mansión.

- Es una Linda Chica… Y te ama Dick… - Dijo Bruno apareciendo tras la puerta

- No te metas… - Fue la última palabra de Robin antes de desaparecer de la sala para subir las escaleras y dirigirse a su habitación

Los días, las semanas, los meses y los años pasaban como si nada, Una persona normal sentiría como que pasaban cada vez mas rápidos pero para Robin y los titanes eran eternos, ¿Porque cuando uno Sufre, El tiempo pasa más lento?… El tiempo hace que Robin vea Pelirrojas por doquier, Y que los titanes en cada lucha… Recuerden los Rayos Estelares… Era un doloroso recuerdo. Para Robin era un dolor muy profundo… Algo que le dolerá por siempre si es que ella no Vuelve… Pero Aunque no se crea posible… el Dolor era Aun más intenso en chico bestia, Aunque la culpa no fuese de él… Aunque hiciese lo que hiciese no pudiera haberla salvado, La culpa, El remordimiento de no haber hecho algo mas… era un Dolor que… no se le recomienda a Nadie.

* * *

**Hoooola, hola :) que tal? bueno... he aquí la continuación! me demoré un poco porque había tenido la cabeza en diferentes lados pero... más vale tarde... generalmente subo un capítulo por semana por lo que me sentí muy culpable de que pasaran más días! es gracioso que las vacaciones también te quiten tiempo... Bueno, ojalá les guste y exijo sus reviews! eeeh okei no no los exijo pero... Las estaré leyendo :3 Abrazos sicológicos y nos leémos en el próximo capítulo 3 See ya'll**


	13. Capítulo XI

_Teen titans y los demás personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, Pertenecen a DC comics. _

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**Te Rindes, Sucede.**

**4 años Después…**

- Dick!... Debemos ver lo de la decoración… Quiero rosas Blancas por este lado y Rosas rojas por este Otro lado! O Podriamos Juntarlas!– Decia aquella mujer sonriente.

- Encarga lo que quieras… - Decia el Joven Dick Grayson de ya 21 años, Ex titan sin interesarse por el tema.

- Te casas en dos semanas! No te ves Interesado. – Decia su Padrastro Bruno

- Es Porque No estoy Interesado – Murmuro Robin para sus adentros y retirándose del lugar, Tomo su comunicador de los titanes, Hace ya 2 años que no existía comunicación entre ellos… Pero con este tipo de acontecimientos Habia que hacer la llamada. Apareció Cyborg en la pantalla.

- Que Hay Viejo! Habías desaparecido del mapa. Es un milagro verte. – Gritaba Cyborg con Euforia y Alegria al ver a su amigo en la pantalla.

- Necesito pedirte un favor Cy…

- Que sucede Robin… Te ves mal…

- Quisieras ser… eeh… Mi… Mi… Padrino… Aaagg… de Bodas? – Pregunto el torciendo la Boca formando una clase de mueca como la de desagrado que hizo cuando tuvo aquella Cita con el destino Junto a Minina.

- Que!? – Fue el Monosílabo que salió de los labios del mitad metal – TE VAS A CASAR?

- Eeem… Si – Decia el Sin animos.

- No te ves con ganas de casarte

- Es que no Quiero Casarme…

- Y Porque lo haces?

- Bueno… Porque… Creo que… No se… Starfire… Ya no apareció, El culpable Tampoco y Bárbara siente cosas por mi.

- Y tu sientes cosas por ella?

- Eeem… Yo… no lo se, estoy confundido... puede ser que tal vez si...

- Sabias que "No lo se" Contiene la Palabra No?

- Eso lo se… Bueno pero podrías serlo? Eres como mi mejor amigo y se que puedo confiarte algo asi.

- Esta bien… lo seré… Pero te digo de antemano que no estoy muy de acuerdo, Tienes que hacer lo que te haga feliz y asi… No creo que lo seas viejo, pero Bueno, Cuando te casas?

- En dos Semanas… Dile a Chico Bestia, Raven y Abeja que están Invitados, Prefiero que sean pocos los que vean mi error.

- Esta bien… Adios Viejo.

- Adios. – Se cortó la transmisión Robin estaba bastante devastado, Claramente no quería casarse pero lo mas triste fue que se dio por vencido. Starfire ya no Apareció, El culpable Tampoco, Eso repercutía redundantemente en la mente del Joven Maravilla.

Pasó Una semana y media, Esta vez bastante mas rápido que cualquiera. Y quedaban solo 2 dias y los últimos detalles y arreglos de la Boda. Los titanes: Chico Bestia, Raven, Abeja y Cyborg ya estaban en Ciudad Gótica, esperando el "Gran" Matrimonio. Faltaban Horas para la boda, era de madrugada, Se podría deducir que eran como las 5 de la mañana y El comunicador de los titanes funciono y dio las coordenadas de una persona en una Ciudad cercana a Jump City. Robin No sintió el Comunicador pero Chico Bestia no podía Dormir y vio las coordenadas.

- Starfire? Pero si ella… Porque me aparecen las coordenadas de su comunicador?

Se convirtió Rapidamente en un veloz Tigre y fue al Lugar de los Hechos. No había nadie Allí pero si se sentía la presencia de alguien, Una Sombra Cruzaba para todos lados dejando a chico bestia Confundido. ¿Quien anda Ahí? Preguntaba el sin obtener Respuesta Alguna. Hacia Falta solo un Movimiento erróneo de aquella sombra para que el pudiera golpearlo y saber quien era.

- Jason?

- Como andan Las cosas Chico Bestia?

- Que haces?

- Estaba merodeando por la que era mi casa… y encontré esto – Muestra el comunicador de los titanes. - Recordé que Star me lo pasó para que pudiéramos comunicarnos y ella logró que Cyborg le hiciera otro

- Recuerdo eso…

- Bueno pues… me puse a Jugar con el para saber si encontraba algo… Encontré las coordenadas de Star… Pero decían que estaba en la Tierra lo cual es imposible… así que mandé esa alerta al de Star y sin querer la envié a todos los comunicadores…

- Que te paso! Donde estuviste todo este tiempo! Creímos que habías muerto.

- Pues Aquí me tienen, La loca de Bárbara Gordon me dejo salir de la maldita celda en la que me tenia, Dice que asi ya no se tiene que andar preocupando de que alguien me encuentre y que ya cumplió con lo que tenia en mente. Ademas, No se que sucedió con aquel Hombre Grandote que me dejo en libertad la vez Pasada.

- Osea que la culpable de tu desaparición es… Bárbara? Como sabes eso?

- Si, Por eso me tenia Encerrado! No quería que nadie Supiera que ella fue la que tenia el trato con los tamaraneanos, No Bruno Diaz… Mira, te contaré… Cuando me encontré con Star la primera vez… estaba mal, se veía pésimo y yo lo único que quería era ayudarla… en eso, Bárbara me contactó para hacer negocios porque se enteró de que me estaba relacionando con ella aun siendo villano… La idea era que yo mantuviera a Starfire ocupada, con su mente lejos de Robin… Y lo hice pero no con ese fin… La verdad es que lo hubiese hecho sin la necesidad de que bárbara me contactara… Ella también se iba a encargar de que el pelos de punta estuviera alejado… Cuando se logró la separación… yo estaba en gótica con ella… y ahí fue cuando llamaría a los tamaraneanos… Traté de impedirlo porque ese no era el trato, La idea nunca fue que se llevaran a Star… Mi idea era tener mi camino despejado… pero si hacía la llamada… ni Robin, Ni yo, Ni nadie podría estar con ella. Peleé con ella… y me dio una golpiza y me encerró. Pude escapar porque un hombre grandote me ayudó… y la segunda vez… Uno de los tamaraneanos me noqueó y me llevo personalmente a disposición de bárbara. Nunca descubrí cual era su verdadera misión.

- Esa era su misión – Dijo chico bestia en voz baja golpeando sus puños.

- Que misión Verde?

- Casarse Con Robin! Con star fuera del Camino.

- Y Esa Hizo todo lo que Hizo… Por Un Chico? Baje como 50 Kilos en esa maldita celda, con 2 platos al dia solo por Ese Robin? Que tiene el Idiota!

- Al parecer… No, No se que tiene… - Dijo Chico Bestia Bromeando. Son las 7, Vamos a desayunar? Debo irme antes de las 11, Seguro Robin querrá saber esto antes de casarse.

- Se casa Hoy?! Y Con Bárbara? Que tiene ese chico en la cabeza. – Dijo Jason caminando junto a Chico bestia para ir a algún lugar donde desayunar. Al llegar al lugar siguieron Conversando sobre el dia de su desaparición y el Secuestro de Star, Varias piezas del rompecabezas se iban uniendo. Mientras tanto en la mansión Diaz a las 9.45 de la mañana...

* * *

**Con permiso de todas las que me leen daré comienzo a un comentario un tanto largo pero creo necesario expresar mi opinión. Eeeeh... okei, respecto al Review número 41... Primero que todo, no soy escritora ni una experta en Lenguaje... escribir las cosas que pasen por mi graaaan imaginación es solo un hobby que tengo de muchos otros, por lo que de acuerdo a mi ortografía creo que me da exactamente igual lo que pienses, He leído otros fics que si deberían darte mucha mas pena que mis burradas... De todos modos, muchas gracias porque eso al fin y al cabo es una muy buena critica constructiva.**  
**Segundo, Son FAN FICTIONS... si a mi me da la gana y quiero que Robin y Wildbeast sean Novios... Que Starfire quede ciega y tenga a Chico bestia por lazarillo, Que Bruno sea un pordiosero que vivía bajo un puente y que Raven tenga un Hijo y el gobierno se lo quite por drogadicta... LO PUEDO HACER... por eso son fan fictions... porque puedo escribir lo que se me ocurra, por algo aviso que los personajes no son míos...porque solamente los estoy usando para crear de ellos lo que mi imaginación quiera y también para no "ofender" taaanto a los pobres de DC. que de hecho, poco le deben importar lo que escriben las pequeñitas xd**  
**Tercero, si tanto te molestó mi tonta historia... Simplemente deja de leerla y ya... y si tanto querías expresar tu opinión, por lo menos podrías haber sido mas valiente y en vez de simplemente entrar como "guest" Dejar tu Nombre y tu apellido... Yo por lo menos cuando algo me disgusta tanto no soy tan cobarde de quedar como anónima.**  
**De todos modos, Gracias por comentar... No todo puede gustar en la vida... Pero siempre existe la libertad de expresión y yo no soy nadie para censurarte. Amor y paz. **  
**Atte: Nicol Figueroa Velozo o xNicoFivelo**

**Y aaaahora me dirijo a las demas lectoras ... He aqui la continuación. Un regalito para ustedes que al parecer no tienen problema con leerme :) Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Y no por uno o por dos o por tres... me voy a echar a morir y no voy a continuar más... Me debo más a 40 comentarios... que a solo 1 :) Espero les guste y continuen como siempre con sus reviews. Adiosito a todas.**


	14. Capítulo XII

_Teen titans y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a DC Comics _

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Reconociendo Caras y Máscaras**

- DONDE SE METIO BESTITA! – Decia Cyborg levantando camas, Abriendo Cajones y Cerrando Puertas buscando a su amigo.

- Donde podrá Estar! – Se lamentaba Raven Que vestía un Hermoso Vestido Negro. Y Un recogido muy Elegante y Abeja no se quedaba atrás no tenia aquellos tomatitos de siempre, Esta vez se había Alisado el cabello y llevaba un vestido rojo bastante hermoso que esculpía su figura. Era claro que chico bestia en la mansión, No estaba.

- Que sucede? – Pregunto Robin Entrando a la Sala en donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- Bestia no esta por ningún Lado! Lo buscamos por toda la mansión y no aparece.

- Y su comunicador?

- Aquí! – Decia Raven mostrando el comunicador que se encontraba en la palma de su mano. Empezaban a llegar los invitados, Los socios de Bruno diaz de la liga de la justicia Tambien llegaban, Uno de ellos llegaba con una invitada Muy bella, En un Vestido de color Verde Esmeralda que resaltaba su figura y su piel, Aquella Invitada era muy Peculiar.

- Que gusto Que hayas Venido Clark – Decia Bruno al invitado

- No me lo perdería Bruno…

- Y Que acompañante mas Hermosa es la Que traes. – Decia Bruno Muy Cortez, Alagando a la Invitada

- Si… Disculpa que la haya traído sin Invitacion, No podía dejarla sola en casa.

- No te preocupes Clark, Y bien… Cuantos Años tienes jovencita?

- 18… - Decia la Chica Muy Timida.

- Bueno si te aburres entre estos Viejos, Puedes ir donde los Amigos del Novio… Son de tu Edad.

- Sería Glorioso Señor Diaz… Muchas Gracias. – Dicho Esto Bruno diaz se Retiro Del Lugar, Clark Kent y aquella Desconocida Invitada. Los preocupados titanes estaban Cerca de la puerta y de repente la puerta de la entrada se abre, Chico Bestia Recien llegaba.

- DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO! ME TENIAS PREOCUPADA! – Decia Raven, Regañando a su novio.

- No importa, Donde esta Robin? – Preguntaba el muy enfadado y dejando a raven curiosa.

- En su Habitacion, Con Cyborg. – Fue lo único que dijo mientras veía que Su novio le daba la espalda dejando el lugar y subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación del Novio.

- Hasta que apareciste! Donde te habías Metido! – Pregunto Cyborg.

- De Verdad Quieren Saber? – Preguntó Chico Bestia.

- Claro – Dijeron Cy y Robin al Unísono en tono pedante.

- Estaba desayunando con…

- Con quien! Con Terra? – Pregunto Cyborg sin dejarlo terminar.

- No como Crees! No Le haría eso a Rae.

- Entonces con quien? – Pregunto Robin

- Con… Jason Todd, Apareció– Se sintió un incomodo silencio entre los tres titanes, Para que luego Robin Sintiera aun mas Curiosidad y le hiciera un Acoso Textual al Joven Verde.

- Que te dijo? – Pregunto Robin muy Secamente.

- Ya se quien es el culpable…

- Dime que te dijo – Obligaba Robin a Chico bestia Mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al chico.

- Ella fue.

- Quien Ella… Explícate – Decía Robin tomándolo de los Hombros y Obligándolo a Responder.

- Tu Futura Esposa.

- Sabes el problema que causaría lo que estas Diciendo Bestia? – Preguntó Cyborg.

- Estoy consciente de ello… Robin, ella tenía el tratado con los tamaraneanos e inculpó a tu padrastro porque el era el único que tenía una razón para traerte a gótica… Cuando logró separarte de Star vio que Jason y ella se comunicaban y le ofreció quitarte del camino si el hacía que Star se olvidara de lo de ustedes.

- Siempre supe que ese maldito – Comenzó a protestar Robin, Chico bestia lo interrumpió.

- No Robin, Si… entiendo, a él le convenía tenerte fuera de competencia… pero no sabía la parte del tratado con Tamaran… O sea… de que le servía separarte de ella… Si al final se la llevarían y el tampoco podría ocupar tu lugar con Star.

- Presiento que no habrá boda – Decía Cyborg mientras se abotonaba los puños.

- No cy, Entiendo Lo que dice Chico bestia… Ahora si me permiten… Deseo Estar solo… Queda solo media Hora para que comience la Función.

- Robin… No Vayas a hacer una locura, Esta todo hecho, Los invitados ya están Aquí y…

- Largo – Dijo el dándoles la espalda a sus amigos y ordenandoles que se fueran. Cosa que ambos titanes entendieron y se fueron. Al Llegar a la sala, estaba vacia, Toda la gente Estaba en el patio Trasero, Sentandose en sus lugares, La boda Daría Comienzo.

- Segura Que deseas Ver esto? Ya haz Sufrido Mucho… Esto no te hara Bien.

- No Señor Kent… Yo Debo Ver esto. Lo digo Enserio.

- Esta bien. Toma Asiento.

Cyborg estaba parado junto al arco donde Robin daría aquel equivocado Paso en su vida. Vio a lo lejos aquella Chica sentada junto A Clark Kent, Mas conocido como Superman, Aquella chica era pelirroja, con el cabello mucho más largo de lo habitual, con ojos color esmeralda que eran distintivos solo de ella, Era inconfundible aunque también increíble, Aquella chica que había llegado de Improviso a la Boda de Robin… Era Starfire.

* * *

**LAMENTO HABERME DEMORADO TANTO :C si lo se, me demoré mucho pero resulta que ya tuve que matricularme y empezar a tomar ramos nuevamente para el cuarto semestre de universidad hahahhasdj bueno he aqui la continuación, espero que les guste y que sigan siendo tan sinceras como siempre. Obviamente con el respeto que todos merecemos. Saludos a todas y todos y por adelantado agradezco sus reviews :) Adiosito y abrazos sicológicos para todas 3**


	15. Capítulo XIII

_Teen titans y todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato no me pertenecen, pertenecen a DC Comics_

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**Que hable ahora o calle para Siempre.**

Fueron a sentarse a sus respectivos lugares. Robin entró Casi corriendo por el pasillo, Se paro Frente al arco donde se daría inicio a su union con Bárbara.

Miro para todos lados, Su frente sudaba y sus manos tambien, Cyborg tenía unas ganas de contarle la gran noticia pero estaba contra la espada y la pared. Bárbara aparecio por el pasillo, Con un vestido blanco, Hermoso, Y a pesar de todo, hay que aceptarlo, se veia bellisima. Entraba del brazo de una de las personas mas cercanas, Su padre habia muerto y Bruno decidió dejarla en el altar. El sacerdote pregunto el nombre de la persona que entregaba a la novia, el respondió con una gran sonrisa, la dejo allí, junto a Robin, Esperando que no hubiese ningun percance que arruinara el momento.

- Queridos hermanos: Estamos aquí junto al altar, para que Dios garantice con su gracia vuestra voluntad de contraer Matrimonio ante el Ministro de la Iglesia y la comunidad cristiana ahora reunida. Cristo bendice copiosamente vuestro amor conyugal, y él, que os consagró un día con el santo Bautismo, os enriquece hoy y os da fuerza con un Sacramento peculiar para que os guardéis mutua y perpetua fidelidad y podáis cumplir las demás obligaciones del Matrimonio. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intencion – Fueron las palabras del sacerdote, miró al Novio quien no quizo responder sobre sus intenciones, Le pregunto luego a bárbara.

- Estar siempre Juntos, Esa es nuestra intencion – Respondió ella al sacerdote con una gran sonrisa.

- Hermanos, Antes de seguir… Hay alguien en el templo del Señor que no este de acuerdo con esta Union, Os pido que Hable ahora, O calle para siempre. – Robin miró por encima de su hombro, como tratando de ver quien sería su salvavidas y se opondría a su matrimonio, En lo que se daba vuelta a mirar, Esperaba que alli estuviese ella pero El amor de su vida No Habia Vuelto en el Momento Indicado... Nadie iba a salvarlo… De sus amigos ninguno se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo… Estaba en un hoyo sin salida… Pero esperen un momento… En ningún lado sale escrito que la persona que se opone tiene que ser de los invitados… – Bien… Si no hay nadie que se oponga, Prosigo.

- Yo me opongo… - Todo el mundo se paralizo, No podía ser posible… era simplemente insólito, luego de estas 3 palabras que cambiaban todo el panorama, se dio inicio al escandalo del momento.

- Dick… Tu no puedes Oponerte, Te estas casando Conmigo – Decia bárbara entre dientes fingiendo una sonrisa, Y con un notorio nerviosismo.

- Joven, Estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo? – Pregunto el Ministro.

- Muy Seguro, No deseo Casarme con esta señorita, Lo siento Bárbara pero… se todo. Tarde si… Pero ya se todo. – Decía Robin.

- Dick, Dejate de tonterías – Decia Bruno parándose de su asiento.

- No son Tonterias. Porfavor podrian guardar Silencio…- Pidió Robin Alzando la voz - A todos los presentes, La mujer que se encuentra parada Allí, Que tiene el descaro de estar de blanco este dia, Es la culpable del Secuestro del Amor de mi vida, Todos los que se encuentran aquí sabian que hace 6 años mi vida desaparecio. 6 años Buscando al Culpable, 6 Años teniendo al culpable en mis narices, 6 Años esperando Volver a ver a mi Starfire… - Decia Robin Con una seguridad que no se le habia visto antes.

- Dick… Que estas Diciendo… Que te hace pensar que yo Llame a los Tamaraneanos?

- Lo sabemos Todo Bárbara, No puedes Negarlo, Tenemos Testigos. – Dijo Chico bestia parandose de su lugar.

- Ah si Verdecito?... Quien es tu Supuesto Testigo? – Preguntó Bárbara. Dicha esta pregunta, Aparece Jason apoyado en la puerta trasera de la mansión… Apoyado al marco mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados.

- Yo soy el Testigo. Damas y caballeros, Esta mujer me tuvo encerrado 6 años para que nadie supiera sobre su culpabilidad.

- Jason… Vete de aquí. – Obligó Bárbara.

- No Bárbara, La gente debe saber que querias sacar a Starfire del camino, Para que tu y el picudo pudiesen casarse, Por eso tu trato con los tamaraneanos. Y con tu Permiso Robin, Me encantaria decir… Que bárbara Gordon estaba Culpando a Bruno Diaz, de que El… Tenia el tratado con la policia del planeta Tamaran, Para Que asi Todos Los titanes Lo tuvieran en la mira, Queria Que robin volviese a ciudad Gótica para que los alienigenas pudieran llevarse a Starfire sin impedimento – Cuando Jason nombró a Bruno, Todo el público se conmocionó… Era increíble el giro que tomó la situación, que inicio con una Boda.

- Por eso Habias llegado antes? – Pregunto Bruno a Robin.

- Si Bruno… Ella me dijo que tu estabas apunto de llamar a los alienigenas, Por eso habia llegado antes, Pensando que si me venia antes, No se la llevarian. – Los expectantes Miraban para todos lados viendo con asombro a cada uno de los que hablaba.

- Cometiste un Grave Error Bárbara – Dijo Bruno.

- Si fue un Error, Pero que mas da, La tontita Alien debe estar Muerta. – Dijo ella Riendose de sus palabras y tirando su ramo de flores a un lado

- Te equivocas Niña… - Dijo Starfire sentada en su Lugar mientras se iba parando lentamente y dirigiendose al pasillo. Todos los invitados miraban expectantes, Emocionados, Intrigados con la situación que estaban presenciando. – Aquí me tienes, Te parezco Muerta?

- Starfire? – Preguntaron los 4 titanes con notorio asombro, no sabian de su presencia.

- Kori… No es necesario… - Decia Clark notando que Star pensaba desafiar a Bárbara.

- No señor Kent… Es necesario. Esta mujer Tiene que saber que yo no estoy Muerta.

- Y que piensas hacer eh? – Decia Bárbara acercandose peligrosamente a Starfire Enroscando sus puños.

-No pienso hacer nada Niña, No me rebajaría a tu nivel ni tampoco podría yo arruinar tal festividad.

- No se puede Continuar si el Novio no quiere Casarse – Dijo el Ministro

- Lo mejor es que te vallas Gordon… -Dijo Cyborg Riendose en su cara por tal humillación.

- Y tu quien te crees para Echarme?

- Bueno si a el no le Haces Juicio, A mi si ¡FUERA DE MI CASA! - Decia Bruno Apuntando a la salida, sin mirarla a la cara, El desprecio que aquel hombre le hizo a bárbara fue sumamente Frio, Daba miedo, Era una decepción muy grande, Tal vez ese desprecio y desaire puede haber sido mucho mas doloroso que cualquier venganza.

La gente Miraba petrificada para izquierda y derecha, Habia que irse? La boda habia sido un desastre, Ahora que habia que hacer?

- Bueno, Hay pastel, Mucha comida, No hay porque desperdiciarlo – Dijo Bruno animando a que todos en vez de irse y comentar el desastre del año, Comieran, Se divirtieran y Olvidaran el bochornoso momento con comida. – Tu… A mi Oficina. – Decía bruno apuntando a Robin. Ambos se fueron y al llegar allí comenzaron a conversar sobre lo acontecido. Mientras Tanto los otros 4 titanes no sabían si correr a abrazar a su amiga, Si caminar lentamente… Decidieron Hacer Ambos Chico bestia Corrió a lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas, Igual que abeja.

* * *

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA XD esque esta semana terminaron mis vacaciones y volvi a entrar a la universidad... la verdad si tuve tiempo libre... pero lo use para ver el tema de los ramos... eliminar asignaturas... y bueno... arreglar mi horario completo... en fin... aqui esta la continuacion y lamento haberlas echo sufrir hahasjd ojala les guste y sigan comentando como siempre... Nos leemos pronto! :D adiosiiito!**


End file.
